The Purest Heart Amidst the Darkness
by JoanneMalarkey207
Summary: Caroline is chased out of mystic falls to London when she is exposed as a vampire, she meets a young British man with whom she has a lot in common. Caroline is building a life but is haunted by what little memory she has of the man who turned her, all she remembers is a name, Niklaus. Why can't she remember her creator? And will he return with the answers Caroline seeks?
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginning

**Hi guys, still figuring out how to use this website and this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic! My story is based on Carenzo, these two were one of my favourite pairings and I kinda think they went unexplored and got cut short due to the whole introduction of Steroline, not that I'm complaining. So it's Carenzo with maybe a bit of a klaroline twist later on (how could I not?). Hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think, got the story whizzing round my head and can't get it out fast enough so I'll be updating quickly I hope! Anyway enjoy! **

Caroline had always wanted to travel the world and she now knew that she would have an eternity to do just that, however under these circumstances she was less enthusiastic about the whole ordeal, but she knew she had no other choice. As she perched distractedly on the edge of her new bed, Caroline felt the newly acquired pang in her chest thinking of back home, her family and how she longed to be back in her own bed.

However bleak the circumstances may have seemed, Caroline was anything but a negative person, so she shook the melancholy from her thoughts and stood from the large wooden four poster bed and began to unpack her suitcase laying on the floor by her feet. Caroline would for the foreseeable future be staying in a boarding house in south London, beautifully regal and elegant, just like Caroline. Her room had a luxurious Victorian feel with light floral wall coverings and two large windows at each side of the centring bed. Beautiful artwork filled the walls and all furnishings kept with the beautiful style. As Caroline examined her surroundings more carefully she realised how much she liked them and for a beat thought she may be comfortable here, but that was short lived as she remembered the pain of fleeing her home town of mystic falls when the town turned against her when they learned of her new vampire state.

Her home town unbeknownst to Caroline had a secret council set up to aid the elimination of any vampires, Caroline hadn't been a vampire for more than a week when her mother and father, Elizabeth and Bill, found out the truth. Caroline being newly turned hadn't learned to control her blood thirst yet and was drawn with monstrous eyes and fangs emerging to her mothers blood in an small accident while preparing the family dinner. It all seemed like a whirlwind looking back on it now it had all happened so fast, confusion and fear filled her parents when the revelation occurred, and being members of the secret council themselves they had conflicting interests about what to do with Caroline. Her father was the one who revealed her secret to the council who then practically came after with knives and pitchforks. Caroline's mother Elizabeth on the other hand knew her little girl was still in there somewhere and did not think death was the answer, and so told her to run, run away and never come back. It was the only way to be safe, Caroline knew that she wasn't an idiot, however it didn't make it hurt any less. Deep down she was sure her parents still loved her, and her thoughts drifted to a time in the future when she may see them again, but for now she had a new life to get on with and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to get her anywhere.

As Caroline sat at her beautifully classy dressing table in her room, she looked in the mirror and realised she must have let a few tears stain her face, and so she wiped them and began to readjust her makeup. Caroline was an astonishing beauty, her beauty was soft and elegant and her perfectly perfect blonde curls falling over her shoulders made her a sight to behold. Caroline was a girl of impeccable taste and style, she was the perfect balance between sweet and fiery, her heart was pure and loving, she was a trusting girl with lovely nature, but she was also self-assured and got what she wanted, and it didn't fare well for anyone who got on her bad side.

Caroline had never met another vampire before, none other than the man who turned her into one. Strangely though, she didn't remember anything about him of importance, she didn't know why he had done this to her or where he was now, it was an extremely eerie feeling whenever she thought about him. She didn't remember what he looked like, whenever she strained to remember it was always like the image of him was just out of reach, she just couldn't remember. The one thing she remembered was his name, Niklaus. She held on to that name and would not let herself forget it, for as long as it took she would search for this man and ask him why he ruined her life and disappeared without a second thought, like it was nothing. Whenever caroline let herself think about the subject for too long she would start to build with anger, but not today, she wouldn't let herself, today was her new start and she would just have to put her angry thoughts to the side for now and concentrate on the now. It was time to get out and see the city and make some friends, after all she would be staying here indefinitely, she way as-well get settled in and begin to build a life.

Caroline swiftly stood up from the dressing table and turned on her heel, her hair swooshing behind her as she went, opened her windowed doors to the small flower filled balcony. She held on to the doors at arms length and took a deep calming breath, exhaling her negativity and inhaling happiness. She smiled to herself at her beautiful view and stepped outside onto the balcony, she actually let herself get a little excited for the first time in weeks, looking down at the busy and beautiful streets of London, she was itching to get outside and explore.

Caroline twirled round once more heading inside to find her coat, it was lying on the bed where she had left it, as she headed over to the bed she heard a knock at the door, and before she had a second to venture at a response to the abrupt knock, there was an even more abrupt entrance, whoever was knocking had already wandered in without awaiting her permission. Caroline whipped her head round to the stranger,

"Seriously!? What's the point of knocking when you're just gonna barge in anyway!" Caroline practically screamed.

"Sorry gorgeous, couldn't risk you not letting me in now could I?" A husky voice replied coolly.

Caroline eyed him speculatively, "Are you housekeeping or something? because if so you've a lot to learn about giving a girl her privacy, what if I were indecent?" She growled.

He laughed loudly and looked so carefree, "I assure you sweetheart I am not housekeeping, and indecency would have been an added bonus." He smiled mischievously, walking further into the room towards Caroline. "I'm living here a few doors down and caught sight of you checking in this morning, and decided I had to introduce myself." The man stared at her quizzically, not sure how she'd respond. He had a feeling she wasn't the same boring goody goody sophisticated lady you found around these parts, she had a gleam in her eye that said she wasn't to be messed with. Her abrupt arrival and small suitcase, along with her astonishing beauty had him intrigued, as well as the fact that she spent the whole morning looking over her shoulder, just what was her story, and what was it about her that had him knocking nervously on the outside of her door before resuming his confident demeanour and striding inside.

Caroline looked him over not quite sure what to say, she opened her mouth as if to say something but couldn't quite think of anything, he had been so rude but his accent and playfulness just made her want to laugh, and she unknowingly let out a giggle, it had been weeks since she felt even the hint of laughter and it was welcomed, she was so sick of being serious. She met his gaze with a resigned look, she held her hand up for him to take and simply said

"I'm caroline."

He smiled knowing he was right about her, that there was something different, any other woman would have told him he was a pig and shooed him out, but not her. And what a beautiful name, Caroline, perfect. He reached out and without hesitation gave the top of her hand a small kiss, his eyes never leaving hers, as he stood back looking very smug, he replied in his husky low voice,

"Lovely to meet you Caroline.. I'm Enzo."


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friends

**Hope you're all enjoying, this chapter is a lot longer than the first one but has a lot more content! please review and tell me what you think, another update really soon :)**

As Caroline and Enzo stood, still hand in hand for a moment, Caroline quickly collected herself. This charming, witty and all be it slightly over confident stranger had barged into her room and made a remark about her indecency being a bonus to his forced entry. In that moment Caroline snapped her hand back from his and her gaze was met with a sarcastic shocked look and overly dramatic show of hurt feelings as Enzo placed his hand on his chest. Caroline pretended to ignore his display and twirled round to retrieve her coat and swept it over her shoulders as she turned back to meet his chestnut brown eyes.

"Well, as nice as this was.. Enzo is it? I gotta go, things to do. So if you don't mind." Caroline muttered with a snide tone and forced smile as she raised her hand gesturing towards the door he had left open.

Enzo gave a cheeky smile in return, seeing right through her attempt at non chalice, "Ah and here I thought we were just getting to know each other sweetheart, is my company really so awful that you have to run off into the town with your cute little coat draped over your shoulders?" His eyes never left Caroline as he took one step closer testing the effect he had on her, and wondering if it was even close to the effect she was having on him. Damn it what was it about her. For a fleeting moment he thought he saw her eyes flicker in a moment of interest but she quickly resumed her no nonsense demeanour and returned his comment with a scoff and roll of her eyes,

"Please." She muttered sarcastically and began to stride towards him, getting intoxicatingly close before steering left past his right shoulder, brushing it as she went walking purposefully toward the door.

Their brief proximity had been enough to leave a lingering smell of Caroline in the air, she smelled of peaches and vanilla, a heady combination that Enzo believed was enough to bring any man to his knees. She smelled like his greatest dreams realised in one solitary moment and Enzo knew he would not be able to shake her so easily, he needed to know her. She had gotten under his skin in that short time, and it was not often women had this effect on him. He tried to avoid it after being hurt before and he also found himself to be very picky, Enzo wasn't interested in stupidity or neediness, he rarely found a woman that sparked his interest. The already strong hold Caroline had over him filled him with annoyance and excitement all at once, why was he so drawn to her.

Enzo quickly turned on his heel following her out the door, he did enjoy a challenge, oh Caroline you're simply making this more fun. He called after her as she strode down the hall with purpose,

"You know if you're in need of a tour of the city don't hesitate to ask, I'd be more than happy to oblige sweetheart." He smirked rather pleased with himself, if she was playing hard to get he was hooked, he stood in her doorway with a mischievous grin gazing at her from behind and she continually walked away without looking back.

"That won't be necessary." She called without turning round. And then she was out of sight as she turned to the stairwell and disappeared.

Enzo stood in her doorway for a beat with an amused look on his face, his eyes still fixed on where Caroline had disappeared from his gaze.

"Well.. That's that then." He muttered to himself with amusement as he started to close her door behind him, he paused for a beat wondering if he should go back in and look around to find anything that would tell him more about her, but the thought immediately filled him with dread, like he didn't want to invade her personal space. Enzo was nothing short of a scoundrel and wouldn't normally have any problems rooting around where he shouldn't, but he felt it best to steer clear of getting on her bad side if he'd have any chance of getting to know the mystery woman, he also smirked at the thought that her bad side wasn't somewhere you'd want to be, she was just so full of fire. With that thought he closed the door and wandered back to his room, with that smile she created still plastered across his face.

Enzo closed the door to his room, looking around he smirked at how messy it was compared to the beautifully neat bedroom he had stepped out of no more than a few minutes ago. He then thought of cleaning it, incase the beauty he had acquired a taste for was to ever come a knocking, not that she let herself show any interest.

Enzo's train of thought continued to drift back to her, of her perfect skin and perfectly wavy blonde locks, no man could deny her beauty, shit he didn't even know if she was single, he made a mental note to clear that up when they spoke next, although she would probably roll her eyes at him and pretend to be offended, like she had earlier when he made a remark about seeing her in her in an indecent state.

Enzo ran his long fingers through his messy chocolate brown hair while he headed to the fridge to fix a snack, his earlier encounter had made him quite Hungry. As he looked at the near empty shelves he sighed and took mental note that he would have to restock the fridge soon. He grabbed a glass and one of the few remaining blood bags and poured himself some lunch.

After sipping on the blood Enzo felt immediately more relaxed, and as he stared down at the glass stained half way up the inside with the runny red liquid, he idly wondered what Caroline's blood would taste like. He was surprised by his inability to smile at the idea, instead his thoughts were met with an expression of confusion and anger, for some reason the idea of drinking from her filled him with an unfamiliar feeling of guilt and he realised he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't use her as a walking talking blood bag like he had with others before.

Enzo rolled his eyes in frustration at himself and the endless thoughts whirling around his mind, he sat on the edge of his bed, finished his lunch, and collapsed backwards with a poof on the sheets. Enzo stared blankly at the ceiling and thought about how to pursue his beauty, he didn't know what it was or what to do, he only knew he had to see her again.

Caroline wasn't lying when she said she had things to do, although even if she didn't she would have thought of something to get away from that guy, geez what was his problem. As she stepped outside into the busy streets she took a deep cleansing breath and felt herself calm and the adrenaline from a few minutes ago leave her system, boys like that are no good, she needed security and a new start, getting involved with a charming, overly confident bad boy wasn't what she needed..although he did look good in that black leather jacket with his messy brown hair hanging over his forehead just slightly..

"Stop it" she grilled herself under her breath, no good would come of thinking about what just happened, he was just being overly forward like he probably was with countless other poor women who chose to stay in this boarding house. Caroline decided to sum the experience up as a little bit weird and put it behind her, banish him from her thoughts and move on with her plans, jeez she hadn't even looked at the time, she was going to be late.

Caroline marched down the street, she had a small idea of where she was going from the vague directions she had been given, she was on her way to meet a girl she had met on the plane, they got to talking and ended up chatting away the entire flight and weren't staying too far away from each other in the big city of London. They decided that since they were both traveling to a new town and wouldn't know anyone that they should keep in contact and decided to meet each other later that night for a drink to celebrate new beginnings. Asking for directions a few times along the way, Caroline eventually found her way and the bar they had agreed to meet was in sight. Grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket, Caroline wrote a quick text to her new contact "almost there." Which was met with a swift reply a few moments later.. "I'm inside sitting at the bar, see you soon!".

Caroline smiled at her phone and out it back in her pocket, Elena was so carefree and seemed really happy, Caroline didn't know much about why she was headed to England but had no doubt that it was her choice and she was probably just traveling the world like young adults should be doing. Caroline hadn't told Elena about why she had left her home town, but didn't want to or know how to tell someone you've just met that you'd been chased out of the country by a gang of angry vampire hating councillors who were scared you were a monster who would rip out their jugular. Caroline was approaching the bar and stopped for a beat to get herself together, this whole vampire thing was still pretty new and her emotions ran pretty high, and whenever those thoughts of home crept in she tended to be a whirlwind of emotions from absolute rage to absolute heartbreak. She shook her head as she went back to happy thoughts and stepped inside the bar.

It didn't take long for Caroline to find elena, the bar wasn't that busy and elena was sitting on a barstool waving her arms at Caroline and smiling. Caroline headed over and gave elena a small hug and sat herself down on the barstool next to her.

"So what do you say we drink until we can't stand anymore, because I for one am loving it here and think we need to celebrate. Oh and how are you liking your new place? Did you get settled in okay?" Elena beamed at Caroline, half kidding half serious about the drinking thing, but completely genuine about hoping she's settled in.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna like it here, shopping, sightseeing and British men, what's not to love?!" Caroline put on a convincing excited face, but wasn't as excited as the girl sitting across from her.

"I know, talking of British men I think I'm in love with the bartender" she joked as she tipped her head in his direction while smiling at Caroline. Caroline was never the queen of subtlety, made evident by her peeking to check him out and being caught red handed as he walked cooly down the bar towards them. Elena shot Caroline a look of pure joy and raised her eyebrows, obviously showing no embarrassment as her crush sauntered over. Elena was fun, and a good person, that's what Caroline needed right now, and trying to forget about all her troubles, Caroline decided to agree to Elena's earlier idea about getting extremely drunk.

As the bartender arrived in front of them, Elena swooning at his proximity, Caroline decided to just go with it and turned to Elena breaking her gaze from the bartender, and with a mischievous smile on her face said "so how about that drink then?"

Elena beamed back giving the same look of excitement and mischief, she turned to the uncomfortably good looking barman and said.. "Four shots of tequila please."

The bartender obliged, then again and again, Caroline was surprised he kept serving them. A quick drink turned into a full blown drinking session and hours passed by as the girls sat side by side, talking and laughing, at one point Elena even fell of her chair from laughing so hard. They were getting along so well it was like they had known each other for years and Caroline knew they'd be good friends after this, and that filled her with happiness knowing shed at least have one person in in a town where she thought she would feel all alone. Caroline laughed and laughed, forgetting about her circumstances for the night and just having fun like she should be doing.

The girls talked about their hopes and dreams and plans for the future, Caroline had to twist the truth a little being that her future was eternity and she was hardly thinking about going to college and having a career, but all the same she still did have hopes and dreams, and it felt good talking about them. Elena was so easy going and had plans to travel the world and also to find love, Caroline enjoyed having a good conversation with someone her own age about stuff she cared about, it had felt like weeks since she had had a conversation with anyone and she had missed it, the two talked for hours to come and it was starting to get pretty late, Caroline had been drinking with Elena since the later afternoon and didn't know how Elena was still standing, Caroline's vampire state raised her alcohol tolerance levels but Elena must have just been good at handling her tequila.

"So what's happening with you on the guy front, seen any guys you like yet?" Elena asked digging for dirt and looking at Caroline expectantly with a grin on her face.

Caroline was feeling a little drunk and actually decided to tell Elena about her flirtation earlier on in the day.. "Not really, I met the weirdest guy in the house I'm staying at today, just barged in my room to introduce himself and was all sexy and flirty, kinda creepy, aren't British guys supposed to have manners? I mean seriously."

Elena laughed and looked at Caroline with a cheeky smile.. "Caroline Forbes has a thing for a bad boy British guy and we've only been here a day, gotta say I didn't see that coming." Elena teased.

"Shut up!" Caroline snapped back laughing, although she wouldn't like to admit it Elena might be right, she had spent an awful lot of the night finding herself thinking about him and scanning the bar to see if he was there.

In that moment, Caroline felt that feeling that was becoming more and more familiar to her, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and the veins under her eyes start to tremble, oh no, she was hungry. She looked at the clock and it was after 10 o'clock and she realised she hadn't had any blood since that afternoon, shit. Thankfully Elena was deep in conversation with the bartender, what was his name Steven, Stefan? Caroline jumped off her stool and made her way to the bathroom.

She headed straight for the mirror to look at herself, thankfully the bathroom was empty and she was alone. As she stared at her reflection leaning on the counter in front of her, she took a deep calming breath and her face went back to normal. Caroline put her head in her hands and thought to herself how much she longed to have another vampire to help her through this, or even just someone who knew about it and wouldn't freak out, she just wanted someone to talk to about it, of course she could compel someone not to be afraid of her but then it wouldn't be real.

Heading back out to meet Elena at the bar, Caroline had decided it was time for her to go before she ripped into someone's neck.

"Hey, there you are!" Elena beamed, " I was just about to get another round."

"Actually I think I'm gonna head home, getting a bit tired you know, it's been a long day" Caroline said with a tired smile. "Anyway you can stay, I'll just jump outside and get a cab."

"Are you sure, I'm more than happy to walk with you?" Elena exclaimed

"No no stay, I'll be fine." Caroline insisted, Elena smiled and hugged Caroline as she made to leave, Elena seemed far to wrapped up in the bartender anyway and to be perfectly honest Caroline was worried that any longer and she would be feeding on her new friend. As Caroline got outside and was hit by fresh air, she realised just how drunk she was, a little more than she was proud of, but hey, she had been drinking tequila for over 6 hours. The great thing about such a busy town like London is that there is never a shortage of cabs, Caroline jumped in the first one she saw and before she knew it she was on her way home, or to her new home anyway, if only the taxi could whisk her away to music falls.

Caroline pulled up outside the boarding house and was relieved, knowing that in a few minutes she would be upstairs drinking one of the blood bags she had put in her fridge earlier. Caroline stepped out of the cab and stumbled, bumping into someone, she instantly knew who from the smell.

"Hello gorgeous" Enzo said looking down at her with a burning gaze, and a very smug look on his face.

Caroline was in no mood, but she was also a little drunk. In her drunken state she wasn't sure how to respond to him this time, her responses were coming at her a little slower than usual, Caroline still retained her no nonsense attitude towards his pet names and met his hello with a scoff and said "hello yourself." She then strode past him to go inside and couldn't get up to her room quick enough, but she was having a bit of trouble finding her keys in her bag, and her tipsy state was evident by her failing attempts to find them.

"You're drunk" Enzo chuckled, looking totally bewildered by the beautiful creature in front of him being extremely cute in her intoxicated state.

"Yeah well.. You're everywhere, what are you stalking me or something?" Caroline asked, not her finest moment she thought to herself, but a legitimate question, he was everywhere she looked, or maybe it just stemmed that way because he had been popping into her thoughts all night.

"Alright let's get you upstairs goldilocks" Enzo said with a smile.

Caroline wanted to shoo him off but quite frankly she could use the help, she wasn't the most coordinated person sober. Enzo opened the door and they walked together along the hallway to the stairway where they would walk up one flight of stairs to the first floor.

"Good night?" Enzo asked smirking, not looking at Caroline he continued to look forward, Caroline felt the smirk in his voice without even looking back up at him.

"Until now." She replied, secretly pleased with herself for thinking of a decent come back while mildly intoxicated. He wasn't phased though, he just laughed loudly. That was probably one of the reasons Caroline was so drawn to him she thought, he was so easily able to laugh at himself and didn't take her seriously despite her best attempt.

When they arrived at her door, Caroline had her shoes in her had and had padded along the corridor bare foot, she thought the stairs would be a bit risky in her heels so she took them off to avoid any further embarrassment. She looked round at him..

"Okay, home safe and sound, you can leave now." She snapped.

Enzo looked down at her, he had never wanted to compel her, it wasn't in his plans, but he could see she was a bit drunk and just wanted her to go home and have a good night sleep, and the thought of him worrying about her all night didn't sit well with him, he just wanted her to feel better. Enzo looked straight into Caroline's eyes, concentrating hard,

"You only had a few drinks tonight and came home Caroline, you feel good, you're tired, and you're going to go inside and have a good nights sleep, and.." Enzo was cut short but Caroline's outburst.

"Wait! Are you trying to compel me?!" Caroline screamed.

"Wait.. How did you.." Enzo stood back, his eyes burning into Caroline's with confusion.

"Are you a vampire?" Caroline practically whispered, she looked up at Enzo with a hopeful yet scared look on her face, she didn't know what to think, she was scared of him a little bit, but if he was then she wasn't alone.

"Are you?" Enzo replied, his voice equally hushed and his look equally hopeful.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes burning brown into green and she whispered..

"Oh my god.."


	3. Chapter 3 - New Revelations

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying! Here it is chapter 3, quite a long one but again lots of content. There's been comments asking about who's going to make an appearance and if certain people will be vampires etc. I don't wanna give you any spoilers all will be revealed soon enough, but I will say that all our favourite characters will make an appearance sooner or later, as well as a few oiginals! Please review and tell me what you think, I'm really enjoying writing this and hope you're enjoying reading! :)**

Caroline and Enzo just stood there, staring back at one another, trying to digest the realisation both of them had just had.

Enzo's mind was racing, he had been thinking about what her blood tasted like earlier that day, not that he was going to try it, he was kicking himself for spending so much time trying to figure out how to pursue her without hurting her and worrying about her reaction to his vampire state, and worrying of the day he would have to compel her not to be afraid because he couldn't stand the thought of her running scared. Enzo had thought all this was inevitable and their relationship could only be real for so long before he had to eliminate her fear. All this had all changed in an instant, she was a vampire too, Enzo's brain was frantic trying to figure out what this all meant, was she happy or angry? And would she feel more comfortable with him now or would she still be scared of him like she would be if she was human. He examined her face, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, Caroline looked slightly relieved he thought, she definitely didn't look angry, maybe she was just in shock. Neither of them had said anything for a while, both just staring at each other trying to figure out what to say, Enzo didn't want her to be scared of him, she seemed new, definitely not as old as him, so he decided to break the silence,

"Well sweetheart, didn't see that one coming." He said as his face softened and he gave her a sweet smile.

Caroline's face instantly shifted and she visibly relaxed, perhaps if she was scared it had been eliminated by his ability to make a joke at a time like this.

Caroline's mind had been racing just like Enzo's had, she had finally met another vampire, she no longer cared that he was pompous and arrogant, the thought that he had been a vampire all this time, and hadn't hurt her despite thinking she was human filled Caroline with a sense of hope, that perhaps he wasn't such a dick after all, he was just a smug bastard. Caroline laughed, she was still tipsy and didn't know what else to do in a situation like this

"Seriously, your making a joke right now?" Caroline said back to him while giggling. She stopped giggling and her face fell slightly, she was still happy but was slightly overwhelmed by finally finding someone like her, she had been all alone since turning and wasn't convinced she knew how to control her blood lust, now she had someone to talk to.

Enzo saw her face fall and his changed too, he was concerned for her. He took a step closer to her and looking down to meet her eyes, he searched them for any clue to how she may be feeling, she looked more relaxed than she did a few minutes ago but there was still something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Enzo pleaded, the worry more evident in his voice than he would have liked.

Caroline knew that she should have stepped away and wait until tomorrow to talk to him when her head would be clear, and Caroline wasn't the sort of girl to feel sorry for herself, she hated the idea of him seeing her vulnerable but she also had the feeling he would do anything to make her feel better, it was actually becoming more and more obvious that he was a caring guy. Caroline gave in and decided to share with him what she was thinking about, she was just so relieved.

"This sounds bad, but I'm glad you're a vampire.. You're the first vampire I've met, I've sort of been on my own since I turned." She said with a sad smirk, looking up into his worried eyes.

His heart melted, the idea of her being alone and scared made him angry, angry at whoever turned her and left her to fend for herself, and whoever was the cause of her running away to England, his face then softened

"well you can't have been a vampire for very long then love, this world is crawling with them.. How long has it been?"

"A little over a month I think" Caroline replied matter of factly, genuinely trying to remember how much time had passed.

Enzo's face turned to one of complete shock, he thought back to a time when he was that new and thought of how he was totally out of control, he could only imagine the control this sweet girl must have had for being able to live a seemingly normal life without running around ripping into people's throats like a monster with no remorse, like he had. He looked at her with amazement, she was really something. Hiding behind her brave face was just a scared girl who was all alone, in that moment Enzo lifted his had to her face and his thumb grazed her slightly blushed cheek, he looked down at her with a look of pure awe.

Caroline's heart pounded at his touch, as she looked up into his brown eyes she saw that he was concerned, and she realised that just like her, he had put up a front, a cheeky arrogant bad boy who always had a witty comeback, but he wasn't all that, just like she wasn't always the self assured strong and confident woman she appeared to be, he had a story too.

Caroline snapped out of her tipsy fuzzy moment of flirtation and broke the contact, although not with a scoff and roll of her eyes like she normally would have. She continued to look up at him with a genuinely content look on her face, he returned her look with a small smile.

"I should go to bed, it's been a long day.." Caroline whispered sweetly, backing off towards her door, opening it and looking back to meet his gaze. He hadn't moved from where he was standing and his eyes still burned into hers.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He said slowly, in that low husky voice of his.

"Goodnight Enzo." Caroline replied in the same slow way, dragging out the goodnight. She didn't really want to go inside without asking him the million questions she had, but she knew she would embarrass herself far less if she waited for the freshness tomorrow would bring, Caroline stepped backwards inside her room and began to close the door, keeping the eye contact for a few moments longer before the door was closed between them.

Caroline stood for a moment in total shock, staring at her closed door,

"oh my god.." she muttered to herself with her hands over her mouth, although a happiness was still painted on her face.

On the other side of the door Enzo still stood where he was for a few moments longer, looking at the outside of her door..

"Bloody hell.." He chuckled, with an amused look on his face.

Enzo then turned on his heel and sauntered back to his room feeling totally bewildered by her, and not for the first time that day.

Enzo slept well that night, better than he had in a long time. His past had been filled with traumatic experiences and he had felt more hurt than anyone deserves in a lifetime, but tonight he felt content knowing his new blonde addiction was a few doors away and he did not wake up in the night screaming like he had every night over the past weeks, no more night terrors. Instead he dreamed of flawless skin and her perfect lips.

Maybe she would save him.

Caroline awoke with sunlight beaming in through her windows and birds singing, her bed was like heaven and she didn't really want to get out of it just yet. She was hangover free and felt better than she deserved, her and Elena must have drank at least two bottles of tequila yesterday. Oh god yesterday, for a fleeting moment Elena had forgotten all about her interaction with Enzo late last night and the revelation that followed, and she smiled, she had met someone just like her.

Caroline checked her phone and had a text from Elena making making sure Caroline had got got home safely and demanding that they do it again asap. Caroline laughed and sent a quick reply to her new friend, before putting her phone back down and collapsing back into her soft bed with a poof, despite her horrible past few weeks and all the heartbreak she felt, she really was in paradise right now, and things were starting to look up.

Caroline was in a good mood this morning, for once in weeks she didn't regret the day before it began, so she decided to go with it. She checked her alarm clock, it was just after 9 o'clock, and in a moment of confidence Caroline decided to get up and go talk to Enzo. Although she would never admit he was the reason why, she took special care in getting ready and making sure she looked perfect. She wore her favourite white sundress that showed off her curves and a bit of leg, knee high riding boots and her brown leather jacket, she also applied a little bit more lipgloss than normal.

As she opened her door to go and knock on his, she realised she didn't know what room he stayed in, was he even staying here at all or was that a lie to make him coming a visit less creepy? Crap. Caroline ventured downstairs and figured she could compel the owner to tell her, but since she was almost out the door she may as well go and get coffee first so she wasn't barging in and probably walking him up without a bit of caffeine. She quickly headed out the door and round the corner to a nearby coffee shop and was back before she knew it, she was actually quite excited. After compelling the owner and getting his room number, Caroline quickly headed back upstairs before the coffee got cold. He was staying in the room two doors down from her, the idea of having him this close by filled Caroline with a confusing sense of security.

Caroline playfully chapped the door a few times, she only waited a few seconds before the door swung opened, and there he was. Caroline's lips parted slightly at the sight of him standing there. He was standing before her barefoot, with nothing on but a pair of jeans, Caroline noticed the top button was undone, he'd obviously thrown them on to answer the door in semi-decent attire, his bare chest was glorious, a few hairs here and there, and his hair was messy and unkept, like he had just woken up, like she expected. He was wearing that same smug look on his face as he noticed Caroline's eyes wander momentarily, taking him in.

"Good morning sweetheart." He grinned, his voice still hoarse, low and sexy like he'd just woken.

"I come baring coffee." Caroline quickly composed herself as she handed him one of the two cups she was holding and wandered past him into the room.

"And you know my room how? Who's the stalker now?" He added playfully, closing the door and turning to face her.

"Seriously? Your asking me that question?" Caroline teased. "At least I knocked, and I brought coffee."

"Fair point." He grinned innocently.

Caroline wandered over to his bed and took a seat on the edge, she sipped her coffee and looked up at him expectantly, like he was supposed to know she was here to talk about vampire stuff. Enzo looked back at her also sipping on his coffee, he was just standing there grinning and enjoying the sight of Caroline sitting on his bed in what he may add was a rather sexy little outfit. He was also in a good mood today after having the best night sleep he'd had in months, and didn't argue with her barging into his room, well how could he, but then even on his worst day she could come and go without any complaints from him. The room was still a bit messy but she didn't seem to care, he liked that, she obviously wasn't uptight or judgemental. He watched her eyes wander down from his face to his bare chest and couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure you want me to? Seem to be enjoying the view." He teased with a huge grin on his face, as he tore his eyes away from hers and made his way towards his wardrobe to throw on a shirt.

As he turned his back to her Caroline rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't argue with his teasing remark, although she didn't realise she was being so obvious. She looked at his bare back and it was just as sexy as his chest, she could see the muscles in his back and shoulders move as he walked towards his wardrobe. God she was just as bad as Elena was last night swooning over that bartender guy, Caroline distractedly wondered what happened there, they were pretty deep in flirting mode when she left, she made a mental note to ask Elena how it went.

Moments later caroline was brought back into the room as Enzo walked back towards her, he had put on a tight white shirt, if anything that was even worse than the nakedness.

Just then she felt her phone buzz in her bag and retrieved it to find a text from Elena asking to get lunch in a couple of hours, she replied that she'd love to and threw her phone back in her bag quickly not wanting to be rude and have barged into Enzo's room to sit on his bed and text. This was good, with him all flirtatious and her failing attempts to resist jumping his bones like she'd dreamt about last night, meeting Elena gave her a quick escape route if things got too heated.

Caroline stood up and moved away from the bed and sat down at the other side of his room in a little arm chair placed directly across from a small couch, with a table between them. Enzo followed suit and sat on the couch, leaning back and stretching his arm across the back of the sofa looking very relaxed, he put on a good show, but having Caroline in his room with the revelation from last night, he was extremely nervous and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Caroline sat forwards slightly to remove her coat, with her arms stretched behind her, the dress pushed into her chest revealing the slightest bit of cleavage that had Enzo's heart racing, he could sit and watch her all day. Caroline finally seemed to sit back and relax into her chair and she locked eyes with Enzo who she just noticed had been sitting watching her with a grin on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Caroline cut to the chase.

"A long time sweetheart."

"Seriously give me a number?"

"Over a hundred years." He smirked, knowing this would shock her having been a vampire little over a month, the idea of being ageless doesn't settle in for a while, somehow you still think you're going to grow old.

"Wow. You're ancient." She giggled.

"We'll little miss sunshine, you're taking this better than I thought, and you're in a rather good mod today." He smiled, a genuine smile, not sarcastic or mischievous, he was happy she was happy.

"Yeah..for the first time in a while things are looking up." She said sweetly, looking up to meet his gaze, she knew deep down he was the reason, but wouldn't say it out loud just yet, not until she knew him better. They stared at each other not saying anything for a moment, Enzo had the feeling that meeting another vampire was something she had longed for, and he beamed at even the slight thought that he could be the reason for that smile she was wearing.

"Who turned you?" Enzo asked Caroline, she said he was the first vampire shed met, obviously not counting her creator.

Caroline opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, she looked frustrated, like she always was when she tried to think of who had turned her into a vampire, but she could never remember.

"I don't know." Caroline answered quietly but honestly.

"You don't know? Enzo repeated her words "what do you mean you don't know?" He was genuinely confused.

"I mean I can't remember who turned me, every time I try to think about it there's this blank space where the memory is and it's just out of reach, I don't remember what he looked like or why he turned me, I don't remember anything about it, I was just human one day and a vampire the next." Caroline said sadly,

because the thought genuinely made her sad, she got really confused and frustrated whenever she thought about it. Caroline didn't want to mention that she remembered a name, Enzo seemed very protective and she knew he would find him somehow and probably kill him before she got the chance to ask him why. She wanted to drop the subject, there was nothing to talk about if she couldn't remember anything so what was the point.

"That's very strange Caroline, it sounds like compulsion, but we both know that's not possible.. Do you want to talk about something else?" He added, genuinely concerned and didn't want to see her upset for another second.

Caroline nodded, grateful for his sensitivity, she snapped herself back into her good mood and continued to ask him all the questions she could think of. Enzo didn't complain once and simply answered anything that came out of her mouth, however ridiculous the questions were.

A little while later while her and Enzo were talking and laughing with each other, Caroline was feeling extremely relaxed around him and was shaving a good morning. Caroline mindlessly looked at her watch to check the time,

"Crap! Enzo I've gotta go I've got lunch plans that you've made me late for." She stood up quickly and gave him a sarcastic glare.

He laughed loudly and freely, he was happy that Caroline was no longer giving him the cold shoulder and was at least beginning to think of him as a decent person. She obviously had her reasons for putting on her hard front the same way he did, but during all the time they talked they never got round to her explaining why she came to London, but they'd get to that another time. He did however clear up the issue of her relationship status, she was single thank goodness, however upon him asking the question Caroline rolled her eyes at him just like he had expected she would, but he knew better than to be offended, he knew her a bit better than that by now.

Enzo stood with her and walked with her to his door, she swung round to say good bye to find him standing a lot closer than she thought he had been and their faces were only a few inches away from each other. His eyes not leaving hers, he leaned in closer and reached his arm out behind her to grab the doorknob, and opened the door for her. They were still standing inches apart and he knew they could both feel the electricity. His teasing gesture of opening the door for her while they were face to face and so close to each other, made Caroline shoot him a mischievous look as she raised one eyebrow and bit her lip slightly with a grin on her face. Enzo's eyes dropped to her perfect bottom lip which was placed between her teeth and he knew she was playing him at his own game. Enzo swallowed nothing, his heart was beating faster but he never flinched. His eyes shot back up to hers.

"Drop by anytime gorgeous." He said cooly, in his low husky voice.

Caroline could feel his breath on her face, the anticipation was killing her but she didn't give in, she tipped her head to one side still looking deep into his eyes, and just like that she turned on her heel and exited the room leaving Enzo standing in his doorway with a dry mouth and his heart beating like a drum. His eyes staring out of the open door where she left he didn't move, and he had a look on his face that said 'well played'.

"Bloody hell Caroline Forbes, what are you doing to me?" He said to himself with a grin on his face as he stepped back and closed his door.

She was already late and knew if she kissed him she wasn't getting out of his bed anytime soon, and she didn't want to stand up her friend. Anyway, that all got a bit heated way too fast, she got caught up in the moment, I mean she'd only known him a day for goodness sake. In that moment she realised how much she was beginning to care for him, he had sat the whole morning answering her questions without snarky comments, well not many anyway, even when he was being his sarcastic self he was still harmless. Still she had to focus on building a life for herself here in her new surroundings and couldn't get caught up in anything so soon, but she couldn't deny when she was with him she felt so free, like she could be herself with no judgement.

Caroline continued to have these thoughts whirling around her head as she rushed through the city to a nearby diner where she had agreed to meet Elena. She was finding it surprisingly easy to make her way around, it seemed that everything she needed was right on her doorstep here in the busy city. Caroline approached the diner and could see Elena sitting at a table already through the large windows.

Caroline rushed through the doors and the bell on the door made Elena look up and she noticed Caroline. Caroline hurriedly walked over to the table a bit flustered from trying to beat her watch, she was fifteen minutes late, she grinned to herself thinking about the way she left Enzo standing in his room after running out of the door.

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late, got caught up with something." Caroline said apologetically smiling at Elena, who was beaming back, not caring one bit about Caroline's frantic lateness.

"Caught up with what, God did you run here." Elena teased.

"Yeah pretty much, didn't realise the time I only left 10 minutes ago." Caroline said without looking at Elena.

They had only known each other a short time but Elena knew a guilty face anywhere, Caroline was hiding something. Elena looked at Caroline expectantly with an amused smirk on her face.

"So just exactly what was it that had you so distracted that you forgot about our lunch date?" Elena said playfully, looking at Caroline with a fake look of sincerity.

Caroline replied "nothing.." At first and looked innocently at her menu, Elena was still looking at her almost laughing now, Caroline buckled under Elena's stare and eventually fessed up, not about the whole 'I figured out that creepy guy from yesterday is a vampire too and I was interrogating him all morning while shamelessly flirting with him'. Caroline twisted the truth a little.

"Fine. That guy from yesterday? Well yeah we got to talking last night when I got back, and we had coffee this morning in his room, and we ended up talking for hours. That's all." Caroline said shamefully, knowing fine well Elena was going to tease her about it.

"Well well, I was kidding last night about you finding bad boy British guy, what's he like?" Elena said excitedly digging for more gossip.

Caroline wanted to change the conversation, she called the waitress over to order and they did, this took a few minutes and Caroline hoped Elena would forget about what they were saying, but she hadn't, Elena was still staring at Caroline.

"He's your textbook bad boy, totally arrogant, but somehow totally charming. Let's leave it at that. Oh I forgot to ask how did it go with that bartender stefan?"

The mention of stefan was enough to make Elena go of on a rant about her new obsession, apparently after Caroline had left the two had talked all night and closed the bar. She was so excited about the whole thing, Caroline hadn't heard the bartender talk he usually kept quiet unless he and Elena were gazing into each other's eyes infatuated with each other, but apparently Elena was wrong about him being British, he was American too, he moved over here a few months ago for some new surroundings or something. Elena also told Caroline about having a job interview that morning for a little café down the street from her place that would be just perfect for her and she said the people who worked there seemed really nice too.

"Ohh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about.. I'm going out for a drink tonight with stefan and his brother, I told them I'd invite you! I invited a couple of people who work in the café to come too so I can get to know them a bit before I start. So what do you think, up for another night of partying? Although it will be less sad with more of us." Elena said while giggling, she was such a social butterfly, no problems talking to anyone, inviting almost complete strangers out for drinks, Caroline wished she was more like that.

"Oh I don't know Elena, I mean I'm still recovering from last night and I don't know these people.." Caroline was cut off by Elena..

"Oh come on we don't know anyone that's the point! Hey you can bring your new boyfriend." Elena said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

Caroline was giggling "He's not my.." Caroline was cut off again..

"If you don't I'll have to set you up with Stefan's brother, who from what I've heard it a nasty piece of work." Elena added.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Caroline teased.

"Nope!" Elena beamed at Caroline, making Caroline burst out laughing.

"Fine I'll ask him, but no promises!" Caroline said while smirking at Elena with a facial expression that said, 'you are so dead'


	4. Chapter 4 - New Flirtation

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait been really busy with exams and stuff over the past week or so, but to make up for it I've managed to get chapters 4 AND 5 done for you and am gonna do a double update. Chapter 4 is a bit of a filler chapter, things a bit more juicy coming in chapter 5 and 6. Anyway hope you're enjoying and please review! Thanks!**

Caroline walked slowly home from her lunch date with Elena, she could have caught a taxi but thought she could use the walk to decide how she was going to invite Enzo to this get together without it seeming like she was asking him out, although Enzo would probably take it that way no matter what she said. Caroline laughed at the thought, he would probably be more smug than usual in enjoying Caroline inviting him to a party, and showing up without her mystery man wasn't an option, so it would take some convincing, she got the impression that Enzo wasn't the club going kind of guy.

As Caroline approached the boarding house, she paused outside looking up at the building, she thought to herself that she was being silly, she planned to knock on his door and tell him they were going to a club tonight and that was that. She strode inside and up the stairs, laughing to herself at how much Enzo would hate the idea of going to some nightclub, although Caroline knew without a doubt somehow, that he would do it, for her.

Caroline stopped outside his door and knocked in her playful way, she had grown slightly excited at the idea of having a good flirt with him again, she would never admit it out loud but she secretly enjoyed their interactions and his charming playfulness.

Her knock went unanswered.

She knocked again a bit louder this time, but unfortunately she didn't get another glimpse of his bare chest.

Caroline assumed he wasn't in, she had never imagined him having a life, that sounded really bad but he had always been there, she had never known him to be out doing normal things. It wasn't that surprising now that she thought about it, he couldn't be there night and day to answer to her every back and call. Caroline shrugged and turned to head back to her room, perhaps Elena wasn't going to get to meet her mystery man after all.

Caroline swung open her door absentmindedly and stopped with a fright when she saw Enzo lounging on her bed reading her copy of Cosmo from the plane.

Maybe she was right about him not having a life.

"Ah modern women, all bosom no mystery.." Enzo's eyes lifted from his magazine and he looked up at Caroline.. "Present company excluded." He added playfully.

"Seriously? What the hell Enzo don't you have any boundaries?" Caroline hissed at him in mock anger, but secretly her heart was racing at the surprise that was Enzo sitting on her bed.

"Come on sweetheart, isn't this our thing?" Enzo teased, putting the magazine down and sitting up to look at Caroline.

She rolled her eyes with a resigned look and a hint of a smile at his breaking and entering.

"I knocked, I'm beginning to think that's an alien concept to you" Caroline said sarcastically as she turned to close her door before turning back to look at Enzo, her eyes softened and she smiled at him so he knew she wasn't seriously angry.

"Well you're not kicking me out so I think I'm good." Enzo teased, lounging back with his hands behind his head.

"Don't tempt me!" Caroline said over her shoulder with a giggle as she headed to her closet to hang up her jacket, her comment was met with a booming laugh from Enzo's direction. Safely where he couldn't see her with her back turned, Caroline grinned to herself.

She then turned on her heel and resumed her attempt ant nonchalance and walked over towards Enzo, who was now sat comfortably on her bed with his hands clasped in front of him while he lounged. Caroline walked towards the bed and leaned against one of the posters at the bottom of the bed and crossed her arms.

"So what did I do to deserve yet another abrupt visit?" Caroline inquired, with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"I thought we could continue our chat from this afternoon, we've still got lots to talk about." Enzo grinned.

"That we do, too much, if we got through it all we'd be here all night." Caroline said while casually sauntering back over to the wardrobe and slipped off her boots.

"I certainly don't mind that gorgeous." Caroline heard Enzo call after her as she once again had her back to him and could safely grin to herself at his flirtatious comment.

She sauntered back over to the bed and sat with her legs crossed at the bottom of the bed. She leaned back against the poster and looked at Enzo's smug smile, she rolled her eyes.

"That's not gonna be possible, we have plans for tonight." Caroline said assertively in her no nonsense attitude.

"Oh do we?" Enzo said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, you're coming out with me to some club Elena invited me to." Caroline told him with an apologetic look on her face, she knew it wouldn't be at the top of his favourite pass times.

"And why am I coming?" Enzo asked Caroline with a quizzical look on his face, yet he still looked quite amused at Caroline asking him out.

Caroline sighed with a slight grin as she noticed Enzo enjoying her grovelling. "Well if it were up to me you'd be safe and sound in your room, but I was cornered and don't have a choice but to invite you."

"Oh don't lie you're dying for me to come Caroline." Enzo grinned.

Caroline did actually want him to come, least of all due to the fact that he was a vampire and she wasn't quite used to controlling herself in big crowds of temptation, and most of all that she was enjoying their flirtatious encounters.

"Don't flatter yourself, Elena asked why I was late for our lunch date and although I tried my best not to mention you she got it out of me, and now she's insisting I bring you or she's gonna set me up with her new fling's horrible brother." Caroline said matter of factly.

Enzo looked at Caroline with a grin on his face, he was enjoying this. The thought of him and Caroline out having a good time filled him with excitement. Although he didn't care much for nightclubs he wasn't going to object to a night of booze and dancing with her, she would make it tolerable, hell she'd make it more than tolerable. He wanted to make work for it and tell her he didn't want to go, but he just couldn't, he had already decided that he was going.

"Fine. If I must. Who will be there?" Enzo added with a sigh.

"Good. Elena's invited a few people, this guy she's seeing and his brother and some people from her new work. I haven't met them yet, she says that's the whole point we have to meet new people being new here and all. Anyway, the only people I know are Elena and her new interest stefan, the bartender from that bar the other night." Caroline rambled on but stopped when she noticed The surprised look on Enzo's face.

"What?.."

"Elena's guy is called Stefan? What bar were you in?"

"It was called Cross Keys I think, why?"

"Bloody hell.." Enzo dropped his head back and laughed.

"What Enzo, what is it?" Caroline demanded.

"I know stefan, and his horrible brother." Enzo informed Caroline, while till chuckling to himself. "Didn't know Damon was here." He added, to himself more than anything.

"Wait what? How do you know them?.. Wait are they?.."

"Vampires? They certainly are love." Enzo grinned.

"Oh my god.. What the hell. How do you know them?"

"I hardly know stefan, I've only met him a few times, he's the more boring of the two brothers though as far as I'm aware, probably why he's playing human working behind a bar, anyway it's Damon I know. He's my Friend." Enzo said with a distracted smile on his face.

"When did you two meet?" Caroline asked genuinely interested.

Enzo's face fell slightly, like he was recalling a bad memory or something.

"A long time ago.." He said quietly, still displaying a sad look on his face. Enzo hated thinking about that time of his life, it was responsible for so much grief and pain he still felt today, though Damon was the one good thing he got out of it, the two had been through it together.

Caroline wanted to change the subject quickly, she hated seeing him in pain and didn't want to be responsible for that look, but she also didn't want to skip over his distress like it didn't matter, she really just wanted to see the cheeky arrogant bastard he always was, that she was slowly growing very fond of.

Caroline bravely sat forward and reached over, placing her hand on his face, her thumb grazing his cheek, just like he had done last night to console her when she was thinking about how alone she'd been.

"Hey… Are you okay?" She said softly.

Enzo froze at the contact, she had never been the one to initiate it before, his heart raced as he looked up to find her looking at him with a concerned expression, maybe she did care.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Caroline said carefully.

Enzo's eyes softened and he seemed to calm down a bit. He lifted his hand so it sat on top of Caroline's.

"That's a story for another day sweetheart." He said sweetly, "besides.. We've got more pressing matters to deal with like what you're going to wear tonight" he smiled his mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow at her, he was back to his usual self.

"Shut up!" Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, then smiled back.

Caroline sat back on her heels on the bed and broke the contact before lifting a pointed a finger to him.

"Were leaving at 7 o'clock, don't be late!" She teased as she resumed her place on the bed where she sat back and smiled at him, her smile was met with an amused expression that said "oh I wouldn't dare sweetheart.".

Caroline was frantically running around her room trying to get ready for her night out, everything was done except her choice of outfit, Enzo's comment from earlier on about what she'd be wearing was still lingering in the back of her mind and it made her nervous because she knew he was thinking about it. Her choice had to be perfect.

Caroline's hair was done in a classy up do, with just a few strands of hair framing her face, partially because she wanted to look sophisticated but mostly because she didn't have enough time to curl it properly. Caroline sat on the floor raiding through her suitcase, she hadn't packed much, but luckily she he grabbed her favourite pink dress while grabbing clothes before she fled.

It was quarter to seven, the main reason she was running so late was because her and Enzo had sat and talked for hours, they laughed and laughed, Caroline had quite enjoyed it and the pair could barely tear themselves away from each other long enough to go and get ready for tonight. So now Caroline found herself with just under an hour to get ready, she could do it but would have preferred to take her time and not be rushing around at the last minute.

Caroline lifted up her pink dress to examine it, she couldn't remember the last time she wore it but knew it was perfect, she could never go wrong wearing this dress. Caroline stepped towards her closet where nearby stood a full length mirror, she pulled the dress over her head and lowered it down over the length of her body. The dress was a pastel pink, and was tight, hugging all of her curves in all the right places, it had thin straps which stretched over her shoulders and reached down to just above her knee, and showed just the right amount of cleavage balancing sophisticated and sexy. Caroline placed her hands on her hips examining herself in the mirror and swayed from side to side with a grin on her face, oh how she'd missed this dress.

At ten to seven there was a knock on the door.

"Shit! He's early." Caroline said to herself

Just then she heard an echoing voice from outside the door.

"Need I remind you of our super sonic vampire hearing abilities love?" Enzo said, Caroline could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Caroline skipped over to the door, patted down her dress making sure she looked okay before swinging the door open.

There he was.

Enzo scrubbed up well she must admit, he was a sight to behold. He wore a white T-shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket. The T-shirt was tight, hugging his figure in that same way it had in his room earlier on that day, and it still had the same effect on Caroline, she felt like a school girl swooning at the sight of him, though she hoped it wasn't obvious.

Enzo's heart stopped for a second at the sight of her, I mean yeah she was stunningly beautiful always but she looked like an angel. He hadn't seen her properly done up like this yet, it had only been semi-casual attire. That dress. He wanted to push her up against the wall and never mind going out. How could she manage to look so classy but sexy all at the same time. Enzo's eyes wandered quickly down the length of her body, he was totally addicted to her. His breath hitched in his throat as he met her gaze and she gave him a devious smile, he thought just for a second that he saw her bite her lip slightly, or maybe that was just wishful thinking, when she had done that earlier in the day the effect on him had been something he hadn't felt in a long time, it did things to him.

"You knocked." Caroline said in mock surprise.

Enzo cleared his throat, "Well I figured this time there was a good chance you could actually be indecent." He said honestly, remembering his remark from yesterday when she scorned him for barging in.

"Well come in, I'm not ready yet." Caroline said as she walked away from his vision.

Enzo wandered into the room and sat on the bed where he had been earlier and watched her walk around the room gathering her things.

"You know you're the one that told me not to be late.." He watched with an amused smirk as she moved around the room and added the finishing touches to her look.

"I'm not late, you're early!" Caroline replied playfully.

Enzo watched as Caroline sat down on her dressing table chair and painfully slowly bent down to her feet to put on her shoes, God she was wearing heels too, that was all he needed, the sight of her in that dress and nice pair of heels would surely drive Enzo crazy. She then stood and grabbed her coat, swinging it round over her shoulders and on.

"Ready?" Caroline asked watching as Enzo stood from her bed.

"As I'll ever be gorgeous." Enzo said in his low husky voice as he walked towards her and held out his arm for her to take.. "Shall we?"'he asked.

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes, while placing her arm through his as they walked towards the door and left the room. As they walked arm in arm out of the room Enzo looked down at Caroline..

"You look stunning by the way if it isn't obvious" Enzo said softly.

"Thank you." Caroline said looking up at Enzo through her lashes.

And with that the two walked together downstairs and out to the street to get a taxi.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Vampires

**Here it is! Chapter 5 already! Some new characters introduced here, not too much interaction with them yet but they are in the storyline! More involvement from them to come I wanted to just focus on Carenzo in this chapter. Please ****review**** I love all your comments, and enjoy!**

As Enzo and Caroline pulled up outside the club, he stepped out of the taxi and gave Caroline her hand as she followed him out. Everyone was already inside, the two stood outside for a moment looking at the place and Enzo wore a look on his face that said he wasn't expecting this, I mean he wasn't the normal club going type, but this place didn't seem so bad. The music was loud and could easily be heard from the street, and it wasn't the normal atrocious dance music he hated, it had a kind of an indie rock vibe. Enzo looked down at Caroline with an impressed look on his face, impressed that her friend had chosen somewhere semi-tolerable. Caroline looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready for this?" She asked while giggling.

"As I'll ever be sweetheart." He smirked back down at her.

"You do know Elena will probably interrogate you. And cool it with the pet names, people might think we're dating." Caroline said teasingly as she walked forward leading the way into the club.

Enzo grinned as he sauntered along behind her,

"Whatever you say gorgeous." He teased as they disappeared into the building.

Caroline soon caught sight of Elena sitting in a booth on the far wall of the club. The place was quite busy but she could still see through the crowd easily. Elena caught sight of Caroline and Enzo walking towards and jumped up in her seat waving her arms. Caroline smiled as she approached Elena's excited reaction but noticed the bartender guy stefan and who she assumed was his brother's eyes went straight to Enzo, Caroline looked round to see him sauntering over towards the brother with his arms open and a smile on his face, the two of them were looking at Enzo with an expression what said 'what the hell!?"

Elena jumped up and hugged Caroline tightly, she already seemed a little buzzed.

Elena pulled away holding Caroline at arms length.

"My god Caroline you didn't tell me he was so hot!" Elena said in shock looking over her shoulder in Enzo's direction.

"God don't say that he might hear you, don't want his head to explode" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't be silly he'll never hear me from over there he doesn't have super hearing!" Elena laughed.

Caroline smiled to herself in secret appreciation of the fact that he actually did have super hearing, and he was probably listening. Although he looked pretty wrapped up in his conversation with the two brothers in the booth, hugging and laughing, they'd obviously not seen each other in a long time.

"Come on sit down, you've got some catching up to do!" Elena smiled as she walked with Caroline to the booth.

Caroline took a seat between Enzo and Elena in the back of the booth, Elena introduced Caroline to her friends from the café, a girl called bonnie and a guy named Matt, they seemed really nice and Elena was laughing away with them drinking their weight in tequila, she got the feeling they had the same fun loving nature as Elena which was perfect for her. Caroline and Elena were chatting away to her new work friends for a few minutes and exchanging pleasantries when Enzo tapped Caroline on the shoulder.

"Caroline, you've met stefan, this is Damon Salvatore."

"Hey blondie." Damon said looking at Caroline with some sort of suggestive look, it kind of looked like he was trying to flirt with her, maybe he was just a bit buzzed too, she laughed and said hey without the same flirtation.

Caroline looked at stefan who had his eyes locked on Elena as Enzo and Damon were talking and laughing, he looked slightly worried, maybe because another vampire had just come in and he was worried someone might slip up to Elena, he knew Damon was already a risk, but now Enzo too, he was just as bad. He didn't even know that there were in fact four vampires now in the room, Caroline was sure Enzo would fill him in sooner or later.

"Right.." Enzo said rather loudly to be heard above the music, "drinks anyone?!" He said rubbing his hands together and glancing at Caroline with a mischievous grin.

He seemed to be enjoying the night more than her already, wasn't he the one who wasn't looking forward to it. Enzo was just so relaxed and didn't let much bother him, he was certainly more relaxed than Caroline who felt stuck in the middle of all this vampire tension and wanted to enjoy herself and she decided she wasn't going to let anything ruin her buzz, she had been a bit excited for tonight, more than she'd let herself admit anyway, and she decided to follow Elena's lead and get ridiculously drunk.

Everyone in the booth cheered "yeah!" In response to Enzo's comment, including Caroline. Enzo Looked to Caroline who was laughing with Elena and smiled to himself. He, stefan and Damon all headed to the bar which was within view of the booth, behind where Caroline was facing. Caroline glanced over the shoulder and seen the three standing with their backs to them, she pulled her hair behind her ear and concentrated to hear their conversation above the music.

_"Hey, Elena doesn't know we're vampires so just don't say anything okay, trying to live a normal life here." Stefan said quietly, to Enzo she presumed._

_"Relax stefan, I'm not interested in ruining you're little pretend human life mate." Enzo laughed._

_"Okay just make sure you don't, I like her." Stefan said._

_"she's going to find out eventually brother" Damon said. "And what's going on with you and goldilocks anyway, didn't peg you for the girlfriend type, last girl I saw you with was Maggie."_

_"Well stefan I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, she's a vampire mate, and I like her aswell." Enzo said turning his attention from stefan to Damon as he said the second half of the sentence._

_Caroline smiled as he said he liked her._

_"You gotta be kidding me." Damon laughed._

_"And she knows you two guys are too just so everyone is caught up, but don't worry she's not gonna blow your cover Stef." He laughed._

Caroline stopped listening, she was satisfied that everyone was well informed, because that was of course the only reason she listened in, not to see what Enzo would say about her. Caroline was happier now that the tension of who's a vampire and who's not had gone away, and she was in a good mood, she visually relaxed and decided to get drunk.

The guys returned with enough drinks to quench an army, Caroline distractedly thought about how much they had paid for all this, but then thought they had probably compelled the bar staff, she smirked to herself. She looked at the guys and Damon and stefan gave Caroline a knowing look and a smile, they looked like they had relaxed a bit now too now that everyone knew not to mention anything about vampires.

Everyone reached in to the table and grabbed a shot of tequila and had a toast

"To new friends!" Elena shouted, looking in Caroline's direction before her eyes wandered over to Stefan's giving him a flirtatious look.

"I know you were eavesdropping." Enzo leaned into Caroline's ear and teased her before he sat back in his seat and placed his arm across the back of the booth behind where Caroline was sitting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline muttered playing innocent as she looked over her shoulder at him with mock surprise.

He beamed back at her and threw his shot back.

As the night continued everyone grew more comfortable with each other and drinks began to flow, maybe it was the alcohol talking but Caroline in that moment was entirely happy with her new life here, she had met a great bunch of people and for the first time in what seemed like ages she was actually having a good time and was totally relaxed. If meeting Enzo didn't make her feel better, she certainly felt more comfortable having met two more vampires, the amount of loneliness Caroline had felt in the past weeks had been crushing her, and the horrible thoughts she now had about herself were horrible, she thought she was a monster and her head was filled with so much confusion, but now there were others like her that weren't so bad, they actually seemed really nice, although she didn't know stefan and Damon that well right now she would get to know them, she only had eternity right? And Enzo, she had never met anyone like him human or otherwise, she was growing totally fond of him and as she thought of her eternity she smiled to herself knowing she would have an eternity to get to know him as well. Wow definitely the alcohol talking Caroline thought to herself, Caroline was the kind of soppy drunk who loved everyone.

The drunken group started to move around and bonnie and Matt had gotten up to dance, stefan had just left Elena's side to go and get some more drinks and Enzo was deep in conversation with Damon at her side, his arm still over the back of Caroline's seat while he leaned in the opposite direction to talk to his friend. Caroline took the opportunity to hop over and talk to her new friend Elena.

"Hey!" Caroline beamed as she sat down next to Elena with a jump.

"Bet you're glad you came out now, this has turned into such a good night!" Elena beamed while Downing another tequila shot, she could gold her drink pretty well Caroline noticed.

"I thought it might have been a bit awkward with you're new boyfriend and the guys but they've been talking all night, do they know each other?" Elena asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah Enzo told me he and Damon are old friends and he knows stefan through him too." Caroline informed her.

"Well that worked out perfectly, what are the chances of that happening." Elena said with a laugh. "So what's going on with you and Enzo? I've seen the way he's been looking at you all night" Elena raised her eyebrows

"Nothing's happening.. wait really? he's been looking at me?" Caroline said giddily and let out a nervous giggle.

"Well yeah he can barely keep his eyes off you, what do you mean nothing's happening? You've kissed him right?" Elena said expectantly.

Caroline looked at Elena nervously, not giving an answer but her face said it all and Elena knew, they both laughed.

"Caroline! What're you doing he's gorgeous! You have to fix this soon!" Elena demanded while still giggling.

"Shut up! I'll do it eventually, just seeing what he's like." Caroline defended herself.

Caroline was lying to herself, she knew she liked him and had thought about kissing him on a few occasions, the truth was she'd been so happy to not be all alone being a vampire, and if it didn't work out she might lose him and go back to being all alone again. All things considered Caroline couldn't deny her feelings for him were growing quickly and she decided to take a chance and take Elena's advice, she had to fix it soon.

Stefan returned with more alcohol and the two were immediately wrapped up in each other once more, they looked really good together, and although he was a vampire, his comment at the bar from earlier telling Enzo he liked her filled Caroline with some confidence, so she decided to give him the 3rd degree some other time about his intentions with her new best friend, Caroline had only known Elena for a short time but it felt like they had known each other for years.

Just as Caroline got up to move back over to her seat and leave the happy couple alone, the song changed and one of Caroline's favourite songs started to boom over the sound system.

*the Arctic monkeys – do I wanna know*

Caroline turned to Enzo and their eyes met, she lifted her arm and pointed at him..

"You! Let's dance I love this song!" Caroline invited him, very un-Caroline but after her recent decision she decided to go with it.

Enzo waved his hands in front of him from side to side while he mouthed the word 'no'

"I am not nearly drunk enough for dancing love." He laughed.

Caroline walked towards him and grabbed his protesting hand and dragged him towards the dace floor, he didn't protest as much as she thought he would, he only needed a small nudge, but that was only because he'd do anything for Caroline.

The two found a spot on the dance floor and Caroline spun round to face him. Enzo's eyes were firmly fixed on her, if Enzo was pushed any further he might just have to grab her and kiss her right here on the dance floor.

Caroline moved to the music, in her drunken state she didn't care what anyone thought and she just enjoyed her song. Her hips swayed from side to side and she looked extremely sexy. Caroline knew she was a good dancer and was aware of the fact that Enzo couldn't take his eyes off her now. Caroline reached up and swung her arms round Enzo's neck as the two of them danced together, laughing and laughing. Caroline noticed that with a drink in him Enzo was less inclined to respond to every word with a sarcastic comment, and seeing him without his sarcastic front up so high Caroline was thoroughly enjoying his company and the fact that the two could laugh together so easily. Enzo grabbed Caroline's hand and spun her round and she laughed as she returned her hands to his shoulders.

Caroline listened to the lyrics like she had many times before, they seemed quite appropriate for the situation she thought and she laughed to herself.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt,_

_It just I'm constantly on the cusp_

_Of trying to kiss you, _

_But I dunno if you,_

_Feel the same as I do.._

_We could be together, if you wanted to.._

_Do I wanna know.. If this feeling flows both ways.."_

The two were getting caught up in the dance and it was like no one else was in the room but them. Enzo's eyes were locked on Caroline's and hers were locked on him. She could hear his heart beating fast in his chest and was well aware that hers was too, Caroline gulped down with nerves and noticed Enzo's eyes had dropped to her lips, the tension between then had been growing since they first met.

Caroline knew she should have kissed him, this was the moment and she might just have done it, except the song they were so caught up in came to an abrupt end and they both noticed. In the brief moment of silence between that and the next song they both noticed each other's heavier breathing and loosened each other's grip on the other, making light of the situation they both laughed, Enzo knew she was interested, the uncertainty was gone it was just a question of when now more than if, and Enzo was a patient man he could wait for her to be ready.

"Come on gorgeous, let's get another drink." Enzo said sweetly taking her hand and leading her back to their seats.

Caroline mentally scolded herself for not kissing him, she chickened out, but now that she had decided she was going to, the anticipation was building, it was just a matter of when.

Drinks continued to flow throughout the night, Enzo and caroline were growing more and more comfortable around each other, maybe it was the alcohol, but it seemed that the pair had let go of their inhibitions and let their hair down for a night. Everyone was growing drunker and drunker as the night went on and the group laughed and laughed. Caroline had even had herself a little chat with Damon and Stefan and gotten to know them a bit better, stefan seemed like someone she could really be friends with, Damon was full of quick comebacks and sarcasm but in a way Caroline was learning to find more amusing than offensive, she knew deep down he seemed nice too, she remembered Enzo saying earlier that stefan was the more boring of the two, she didn't agree he was boring at all, but definitely the safer choice of the brothers to date on Elena's part.

As much as Caroline was enjoying herself, she was starting to feel a bit tired and also wanted a bit of alone time with Enzo, which was proving to be impossible with everyone here. Enzo still sat beside Caroline with his arm parched on the seat behind her, he would occasionally make eye contact with Caroline amidst the talking and laughing around them and give her a flirtatious wink, to which Caroline was growing to enjoy more and more, not that she reciprocated in any way, but she did catch herself smiling to herself when she thought he wasn't looking at her, but he was always looking at her.

Before long, Matt had left, elena and stefan were staring into each other's eyes like teenagers, and bonnie had been talking to Damon for the past 15 minutes which surprised Caroline, he didn't seem like her type.

"Well it seems that all the love birds are branching off and leaving us on our lonesome, how about another drink goldilocks?" Enzo asked with that smile, that smile that did things to Caroline.

Caroline shook her head "no I think I've had my fill" Caroline laughed as she looked round at Enzo.

Then her face changed to something different. Enzo's did too, trying to contemplate what she was thinking. Caroline had had a good night but was sick of the loud music and tequila shots, she wanted to leave all the happy couples be. Caroline looked at Enzo, and he looked back at her, Caroline's face was more serious now, she didn't want to play along any longer.

"Take me home." Caroline whispered, a small sentence that projected so much possibility.

Enzo gulped, though his facial expression never faltered, he could feel the shift in energy between them in that moment, and his expression stayed dead serious.

"As you wish sweetheart." He said in that low husky way, his eyes still locked on hers.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Confessions

**Here it is, chapter 6! Thank you guys for the reviews, I often feel like I'm just rambling rubbish but your awesome comments and encouragement make me wanna keep going! I'm really enjoying the direction the story is going in and have some brilliant twists planned for future chapters so watch this space! I've changed the rating to M upon this update, read into that what you will, or just get reading the chapter to find out. As always hope you're enjoying and leave a review and tell me what you thinking!**

After trying to say their goodbyes it seemed that Damon and bonnie weren't up for watching stefan and elena swoon over each other for the rest of the night and wanted to leave too, and insisted that they all get a taxi together. Enzo gave Damon a look telling him that he really wasn't looking for an after party and he was ruining his chances with Caroline. However Damon being his usual self pretended not to notice and laughed it off

"Come on let's go, those two are making me wanna barf." Damon said sneering in stefan and Elena's direction.

"Fine, but I'm going home, don't know if I can handle one of your after parties mate." Enzo said looking at Damon with the same pissed off look.

Damon looked to Enzo, then to Caroline for a second and back again to Enzo, realising what was happening, he laughed to himself.

"Fine we'll drop you off, what about you Caroline?" He said turning his attention to her, " you up for a little after party?" Damon said suggestively. He wasn't really interested in intruding on his best friends girl, he was merely doing it for his own amusement for Enzo's reaction more than anything.

"Please," Caroline scoffed, "I'd rather gouge my own eyeballs out" Caroline said sarcastically.

Enzo let out a laugh while placing his arm on the small of Caroline's back as they made to leave.

"So boring, fine, we'll drop you both off." Damon laughed as the gang headed for the exit.

In the taxi they were all still highly buzzed and laughing and joking. Except Caroline, she joined in the conversation now and again but was for the most part sitting mute thinking to herself. So much had happened in the past few days it was like a whirlwind of events that had quickly brought her to a new life surrounded by all of these people she now knew and liked. Her relationship with Enzo thus far had been so quick, she hadn't thought of home in a couple of days she had been so busy with new people and new revelations of all these vampires knocking around.

Caroline lifted her eyes to look at Enzo who was in conversation with Damon and laughing. Yeah he was rough around the edges but he'd been so forthcoming with her and she knew he was good deep down behind the snarky comments and mischievous behaviour. It wasn't like Caroline to dive into something so quickly with someone she had always made them wait, like she was attempting to do with Enzo but it was proving impossible. Just because Caroline didn't usually do this didn't mean she couldn't, I mean why not she was living a new life half way round the world on her own and was able to think for herself, she was so sick of trying to be responsible all the time.

Enzo glanced at Caroline who was looking out the window now deep in thought, he didn't know what she was thinking about but it was obviously distracting enough to tear her away from the cab, Enzo noticed her hand sitting on lap and put his over hers and squeezed while turning his attention back to damon, neither of them said anything nor looked at each other but Caroline squeezed back and didn't let his hand go.

"Ah here we are!" Enzo declared as the taxi pulled up outside the boarding house.

Caroline quickly said goodbye to Damon and bonnie, promising to text her tomorrow after they had exchanged numbers earlier in the night. Caroline stepped out the cab followed closely behind her by Enzo, damon got out too but only to give his friend a hug.

"A phone call doesn't go a miss you know! You don't need to just show up and surprise me next time!" Damon shouted from the taxi as he slid into the back seat with bonnie.

The two walked together up the stairs,

"Have you sobered up as much as I have?" Enzo chuckled as they walked along the hall together.

"Yeah tell me about it, my vampire alcohol tolerance level is a joke, I miss the days of getting absolutely hammered on two drinks." Caroline laughed.

Enzo stopped as they were passing his door, Caroline assumed they were going straight down the hall to her room, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I have whiskey." He grinned, that grin that no one could be mad at, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Is that your way of luring me back to your layer?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, struggling to contain a laugh.

Enzo reached forward and opened his door letting it swing open in front of them.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and laughed, before wandering into his room and removing her jacket. She collapsed on his couch and took of her shoes.

"God I hate clubs." She let out a big breath as she relaxed.

The night wasn't going how she had planned it in her head an hour ago, when she was thinking about getting Enzo home and ripping his clothes off, doing exactly what she should. But here she was sitting on his couch, her buzz slightly gone, but totally relaxed in his company chilling out and complaining about how much her feet hurt.

Enzo laughed from the other side of the room where he was getting a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

"Me too. Your lucky I even went." He teased.

"Then why did you go?" Caroline teased right back.

Enzo came over and sat at the other side of the couch and put down the bottle and glasses on the table in front of them, he began to pour two shots

"I'm finding it extremely difficult to say no to you, sweetheart." He said with a tinge of humour in his voice but he was completely serious, and Caroline knew that.

They both downed their shots, then another two, and another two..

Caroline stood up and padded around his room in her bare feet exploring, skimming her finger along the books in his bookshelf.

"Well since you're making yourself comfortable.." Enzo teased, as he kicked off his shoes, and pulled his T-shirt over his head, his leather jacket had already been discarded over the back of the sofa.

"Hey what're you doing!" Caroline giggled, she was slightly more drunk now.

"Getting comfy." He grinned, and it was totally infectious.

"Fine but that's enough, pants stay on! God knows you being topless already does things to me." Caroline said quietly, kind of to herself more than to him, but she blurted it out in her drunken state before she knew any better and she knew he heard.

Enzo almost choked on his drink as she said it, he sat forward so not to spill it all over himself and looked at her laughing.

"Is that right" he teased her, as he stood up and moved towards her at vamp speed taking her by surprise.

Enzo was standing directly in front of her now and was looking at her sweetly.

"You're very cute when you're drunk." He added while looking down at her with that infectious grin.

"So are you, not so prone to snarky comments when intoxicated I've noticed." She answered honestly.

"That's not a drunk thing, that's a Caroline thing." He said.

"Well ain't I a lucky gal." Caroline said sarcastically.

Enzo's heart was racing, he knew she was interested, it was confirmed earlier that night. He didn't want to scare her away by making a move before she was ready, he didn't know her story, it had to be her move, she had to initiate it, and she had to know that the ball was in her court, he didn't want to walk on eggshells around her anymore.

"I don't know what your story is miss Forbes but you're unlike any woman I've ever met." He said as he dropped his head to one side while looking at her.

".. and I know you want to kiss me Caroline, I can see it in the way you're looking at me, but I'm a patient man and I can wait until you're ready." He added his voice low and husky.

Caroline stared directly into his eyes, her eyes were a mixture of fear and excitement, his were fixed on her awaiting some sort of response. Then Caroline absentmindedly thought about what she had told herself in the cab, just because she normally didn't do this, didn't mean she shouldn't, there was something different about him, he wasn't like any man she had ever met either.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Caroline whispered, never taking her eyes off his as they stood inches apart.

Enzo's face was still dead serious, but hearing those words from her.. His gaze burned into hers more intensely and he stepped closer to her ever so slightly.

"Then do it." He dared her, in that low husky way.

Caroline felt a pull deep in her stomach at his words, her blue eyes burned into his brown and his back into hers. The tension between them was higher than it had been up until now. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stood looking at each other in silence for a beat. She had to do it now.

Caroline's eyes dropped to Enzo's lips, then back up to his eyes.

Caroline lifted her hands and wrapped them around Enzo's neck, as she stood on her tiptoes and crashed her lips into his. Caroline's kiss was reciprocated and met by a low growl of satisfaction from his throat. He wrapped his arms round her body and pulled her tight to his. They were all breaths and hands, like all the anticipation from the past few days had all built and released its self in this one moment, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

The kissing stopped as the two pulled their heads back and looked at each other, Enzo smiled that infectious smile of his and Caroline returned it.

Then instantly their lips met again as Enzo grabbed Caroline and pushing her against the nearest wall with a thud, he pressed his body against hers trapping Caroline against the wall. Enzo's kiss was heavy with need and passion, his hands explored her body over her hips and waist, grabbing tightly everywhere they touched trying to pull he closer, being pressed up against each other didn't seem close enough. His hands brushed up Caroline's bare back over her shoulder blades as his hands came up to Caroline's hair, he grabbed the hair tie keeping it up and pulled it causing Caroline's beautiful blonde hair to fall down over her shoulders and back. His hands were in her hair as his tongue explored her mouth and hers explored his.

Caroline's heart was pounding, his touch was everything she needed in that moment. Her hands traveled up his strong bare arms to his shoulders, then she ran them through his hair and gave it a small tug, causing Enzo to groan low in his throat again, his reaction was winding Caroline even tighter, she needed him now.

Enzo's lips traveled down to Caroline's neck where he trailed passionately rough kisses down and over her collarbone, he pulled her dresses strap to the side as he went. Caroline tipped her head back, soaking in all the pleasure she was feeling from his erotic teasing. As he moved and repeated the process on the other side, Caroline was about to combust at his touch. She let out a moan and Enzo was smiling, although she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were pointed in the direction of the ceiling.

Enzo stepped back and looked at Caroline's eyes

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered.

"Yes." Caroline replied simply, as she looked back up at him.

With that Caroline stepped forward and took matters into her own hands, she lifted her hands to her back and undid the small dipper which at this point was the only thing keeping her dress on. Enzo had pulled the straps away from her shoulders just moments ago. Their eyes burned into one another, her eyes never left his as she unfastened her dress causing it to fall at a pool at her feet. Her heart was racing, she hadn't been wearing a bra and was now standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear. Her eyes still fixed on his.

Enzo's heart was pounding in his chest, she looked glorious. He kept his eyes fixated on hers, but before long couldn't keep his mouth away from hers and they were kissing once more, Enzo moaned at the skin to skin contact the two now had, just to have her in his arms like this was enough. He leaned down, grabbing her legs and lifting Caroline so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands pressed firmly to her back forcing Caroline's body flat against his as he moved over to the bed vamp speed and tossed Caroline down on it, causing Caroline to giggle. Enzo climbed on top of her, kissing her neck, then moving agonisingly slowly down her collarbone again, and down to her breasts.

Caroline's breathing was heavy as he took her breast in his mouth, sucking and teasing her slowly, Caroline wriggled on the bed tipping her head back with a moan as he continued with his slow torture, moving to her other nipple. Caroline looked down at him and their eyes met as he looked up at her. She had her hands in his now messy hair as he continued to run his mouth further down her body. Enzo was getting closer and closer to the place Caroline was longing for him to explore, more than anything now. He hooked his expert fingers underneath her underwear and pulled them off quickly before kneeling between Caroline's legs. He simply looked at her for a moment, examining the beauty that lay in front of him. He then got down on his front, still between her legs as Caroline looked down at him, he left kisses all the way down her hipbone teasing Caroline once more, before his mouth was finally there. Enzo's expert tongue explored Caroline, his tongue circling her clitorous, Caroline's back buckled as he pleasured her, the need for him was building inside her more and more with every passing moment. Enzo picked up the pace and was more rough now, driving Caroline crazy, she could feel the build up in her stomach, she ran her fingers through his hair tugging at it as his arms wrapped around her thighs tightly and he pressed his mouth against her more firmly. Caroline was building, she could feel it coming, Enzo wasn't making it that easy for her though, and so he stopped

"Hey!" Caroline whined.

Enzo didn't say anything, he knew what he was doing to her, he just smiled his infectious smile as he stood and removed his jeans and boxers quickly.

Caroline's eyes were fixated on his as he moved back to the bed, he looked glorious in his naked state, she couldn't wait any longer.

Enzo was on top of her once more, they were both naked now, nothing between them, nothing stopping them, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes in a moment of pure vulnerability. Enzo's arms rested next to Caroline's head and their bare skin was pressed up against each other, his eyes never left hers as he positioned himself between her legs, gazing intently at her, and then he was inside her. His face was one of pure pleasure and his mouth opened as he moaned, Caroline tipped her head back and let out a loud moan as he moved deeper inside. Enzo let out a growl as he buried his face in her neck, then he started to move.

Enzo grabbed Caroline's hands as he moved inside her and pinned them to the bed above her head, he kissed her lips passionately and continued to trail kisses over her neck and chest as Caroline fought against her restraints, but Enzo's hands were pushing down on hers so she couldn't move, it was hot. Caroline groaned under him driving Enzo crazy, he let go of her hands and quickly rolled onto his back and lifted Caroline with him so that she was on top of him, she was in control.

Caroline looked down at him, hungry with desire, she started to move on top of him. She placed her hands hands on his beautiful chest and he grabbed her hips, as she threw her head back and started moving up and down on top of him. The two of them groaned with pleasure as they started to build. Enzo couldn't take the distance for more than a minute before he sat up while Caroline was astride him so their faces were inches apart. Caroline wrapped her arms round his neck as their mouths found each other once more and Enzo wrapped his around her waist, his hands digging into her back as the two moved together. Caroline could feel herself building and building and dug her fingernails into Enzo's back as she started to quiver with sensation. She was grinding on top of him moving faster and faster as he grabbed her even tighter, growling into her neck.

Enzo was building closer too, he could feel her tighten around him. He moved back and grabbed head pulling it so they were nose to nose, breathing heavily as they moved.

"Let go Caroline." He growled.

Him saying her name like that was enough to make Caroline let go, she opened her mouth and let out a moan, grinding on top of him, tugging on his hair as the two were nose to nose. Waves of pleasure came over her body as she came loudly and uncontrollably, shaking on top of him. In that moment of pure sensation Enzo let go too, emptying himself inside her as he let out a harsh groan and stiffened, gripping Caroline tightly to his body. They were all breath and no words as they stayed there for a moment looking into each other's eyes, they collapsed on the bed, Caroline lying on top of Enzo's torso.

The two of them just lay there, neither of them knowing how much time had passed, Caroline had moved to Enzo's side and was lying in the crook under his arm with her arm over his front while he still lay on his back, his hand brushing Caroline's bare back as the two lay talking.

"I better text elena tell her I got home safe" Caroline said tiredly while sitting up to find her phone.

Enzo grabbed Caroline and she fell back down on the bed and back into his arms, with both arms wrapped around her now he wasn't letting her get up.

"Don't you dare get out of this bed." He laughed, looking at Caroline as the two lay on their sides nose to nose. "You can text her in the morning." Enzo said sweetly, tightening his grasp around her.

"You should be thanking her, it was her that convinced me to get into your bed." Caroline teased, running her hands through his hair.

Enzo raised an eyebrow in mock surprise..

"And here I thought I'd done it all on my own." He teased.

"You did." Caroline said softly. "I just needed a nudge.. Things have been looking up these past couple of days after meeting you and all, I was just scared that if it didn't work out and I lost you, I'd be all alone again." Caroline whispered, the fear clear in her voice.

Enzo's mind drifted and he remembered how she'd been alone since she turned without any help from another vampire, it was understandable that she was glad shed met him and didn't want to lose the support he offered her from the vampire side of things. Why had she been alone? Enzo looked at her sweetly, her head had fallen and she wasn't looking at him anymore. He reached out and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." He whispered, looking at her lovingly.

Caroline half smiled, tightening her grip around him.

"Why did you come to London Caroline?" Enzo said quietly, he wasn't sure if she would want to answer it or if the question was a bit too soon, but it had been on his mind for the past few days.

Caroline looked up at him, this was getting real fast, but if they were going to have a real chance she had to be completely honest with him. She sighed a long sad sigh and propped her arm up resting her head on her hand as she lay on her side. Enzo was bellow her still lying flat on the bed, but he lifted his hand and was skimming his fingers up and down her arm as she looked down at him. Caroline absentmindedly scratched nothing off of the sheet as she looked down at her finger.

"I fled." She whispered before looking up at him. "I was chased out of my home town by some bad people who wanted to kill me when they found out what I was, one of whom was my father." She added her voice catching in her throat as she said it. Caroline continued..

"My mom was the one who told me to run, and I couldn't tell her or anyone where I was going for my own protection, she just told me to run and never come back, and so I did.. I left my life without a thought and have been on my own since. It was my only choice." Caroline whispered.

Enzo's heart broke for the sweet girl in front of him, all he wanted to do was protect her from anything that could cause her any pain. The thought that her own father wanted her dead must have been the worst thing she'd ever felt, then on top of that having to flee and be alone without any family in such a highly emotional time of transitioning. She was a saint for getting out of bed in the morning.

Enzo grabbed her and pulled her in close, her head pressed against his chest, Enzo's fingers moved though her hair as he squeezed her into his body, kissing her forehead.

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met." He whispered between forehead kisses. "..and you're not alone anymore.. and won't be again if I've anything to do with it.. Can't get rid of me that easily." He added with a hint of humour in his voice to lighten the mood but he was entirely serious, he never wanted to let her go, he just wanted her to stay in his arms where he could protect her from all that could hurt her.

Caroline smiled into his chest and tightened her arms round him. She felt better having told someone, and she was sure there was a lot more to be talked about from both of them, but for tonight that was enough.

Their talk had left them both relaxed and Caroline had returned to her spot with her head resting on Enzo's shoulder and his hand stroking her back, the day had been long and it was late, before they knew it they were drifting into sleep together.

Enzo slept peacefully without any bad dreams, he in fact had a few good ones, waking up drenched in sweat mid scream was something Enzo had grown accustomed to over the years, every time being brought back to being tortured and cut open, it was like the pain was happening all over again. He hadn't had a night terror since his blonde haired angel had arrived on his doorstep, and having her so close helped Enzo fall asleep peacefully, there was no way Enzo was letting her go, she was his saviour as much as he was hers.

**Ahh! It finally happened! Review and tell me your thoughts..**

**are we loving Carenzo or are we ready for a little original introduction?**

**Also thinking of adding a bit of Delena? Not sure, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7 - New Activities

**Hello guys! It's been a while, this is a bit of a filler but I'm almost done the next chapter and will be posting it within the next few days, really sorry for the delay have recently got a new job and have been really busy. I know some of you want a certain original to show up but I'm gonna hold off on that and let Enzo and Caroline develop a little, for a few more chapters anyway before I throw a spanner in the works. Anyway please ****_review_**** and let me know what you think, I am really enjoying creating this story for you guys and your feedback keeps me going! Love u all x**

Caroline awoke feeling totally rested and for a moment forgot where she was. Her eyes fluttered open and the sun was shining brightly through the windows and she could hear birds singing outside, a light breeze blew in through the slightly open window and the warm air brushed over Caroline as she stretched. As the events of last night came back to her she put her hands over her face and giggled while still lying face up on the bed.

She turned to her left and saw the man she'd just spent the night with lying next to her and she smiled at the sight of him, biting her finger between her teeth as she gazed at her sleepy man. His hair was messy, well messier than usual, and he lay on his back the cover only on top of him to his waist showing the top half of his body, his arm outstretched in Caroline's direction and his lips lightly parted. He looked so innocent and vulnerable sleeping, his playful façade hiding in his unconscious state. She never got the chance to admire him like this.

Caroline lay on her side and propped her head on her hand, her body so close to his they were almost touching. Caroline's face wore a totally playful and giddy expression as her eyes trailed from his torso up to his beautiful face, she lightly ran her fingers over his hair not wanting to wake him, he really was beautiful. Her fingers continued to lightly graze down his face over his perfectly sculpted lips, unconsciously biting her lip as she did so. Her attention then wandered down to his chest where she lightly trailed her hand over his few chest hairs, skimming her finger along his skin while she looked at his chest in appreciation, she continued to admire him for a few minutes longer as her hands began to trail down to his stomach.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

Caroline's head snapped back up to his gaze where he was lying with both arms behind his head looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

No longer innocent, vulnerable, cute, sleepy Enzo, his playful self was back and fully conscious.

Caroline was a little embarrassed but in light of what they'd done last night, ogling at his naked chest was hardly anything for her to worry about, she did wish she hadn't been caught though. Caroline smiled right back at him while flattening her hand on where she had been exploring with her fingers.

"Good morning, yourself." Caroline added with a raised eyebrow and a smile, she lifted herself from the bed and moved up to kiss him, his hands cupped her face and he let out a low moan of appreciation, before Caroline knew it Enzo had pushed her onto her back and was hovering over her pinning her hands to the bed. He grinned down at her deviously as Caroline giggled. Enzo leaned down and began kissing her neck.

"We… Are... Not... Leaving... This... Bed." He whispered between kisses.

Caroline smiled and closed her eyes tipping her head back and giving into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard her phone buzz. Shit elena, she had forgot to text her.

"Ohh.. I gotta get that.. It'll be elena.. She'll be worried about me.." Caroline said slowly trying to drag herself away from Enzo's kisses which was proving impossible as he was relentless in keeping her right there beneath him. He eventually looked up at Caroline and smiled before rolling back to his spot, lying half propped up on some pillows on his back, with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

Caroline rolled over and found Enzo's discarded t-shirt and threw it on, still naked underneath as she searched the room for her phone. She returned to the bed while staring at her phone and lay down across the bed so her head landed on Enzo's stomach as he lay there. He removed one hand from behind his head and stroked Caroline's hair as he looked down at her.

"God, 5 missed calls and 2 texts what the hell.." Caroline said quietly looking at her phone as she lay there on Enzo.

"Maybe they don't trust you to come home with me and are checking you're still kicking." Enzo said amused.

Caroline smiled at her phone when she read a surprising text from Bonnie. She looked up at Enzo still grinning. He looked back at her quizzically but still amused.

"So.. What did you say our plans were for today?" Caroline teased him as she turned to her front and crawled in his direction.

"I believe I said were not getting out of bed sweetheart." Enzo informed her sweetly reaching out and stroking her face.

"Well.. As fun as that sounds.. My friends have other ideas.." Caroline said trying to sweet talk him and build up to it, knowing he probably would prefer to stay in bed.

"Those damn friends of yours ruining my fun.. What've you gotten me into now Forbes?" He said playfully.

"Pack you're bathing suit.. We're all going to the beach." Caroline said excitedly, beaming at him.

Enzo beamed back, he would much rather spend the day in bed with her but he couldn't resist her infectious smile and excitement.

Enzo grabbed her making her giggle as he rolled her over so he was now on top of her, pinning her hands once more.

"Don't any of your friends have jobs?" Enzo asked in mock annoyance.

"Not until Monday.. Just a few more days and you can have me to yourself." Caroline pleaded.

"Fine.. we'll go to the beach.. but first..." He said as he grinned down at her playfully and began kissing her neck. reaching down and grabbing the hem of his t-shirt she was now wearing, he quickly pulled it over Caroline's head leaving her naked once more as she giggled.

"How can I say no to that?" Caroline teased as she returned his playful smile and grabbed his face to hers.

**XXXXXX**

Caroline stood on the street in shock as Enzo looked at her amused.

"This is your car!?" Caroline squeaked excitedly.

"Sure is darling." He beamed.

Before Caroline was a red convertible Camaro with the top down.

Enzo opened the door for her to get in and Caroline practically jumped in still squealing and clapping like a 5 year old. He walked round to his side still looking on and laughing as he sat in the drivers seat. Enzo pulled his sunglasses on and revved the engine while turning to look at Caroline who was now bursting with excitement. It was an extremely hot day and she couldn't think of a better way to take a drive to the beach.

"Ready gorgeous?" He growled at her with a wolffish grin.

"Oh yeah!" Caroline beamed at him sitting back in the comfortable seat and pulling her sunglasses on.

And with that the pair set of to the beach, the rest of the gang were going in Damon's car and meeting them there, so for the time being, Caroline could have Enzo to herself for a short while longer.

Before they knew it they were whizzing down the highway full speed ahead, the wind blowing in Caroline's hair as she enjoyed the sun on her body. A song played through the sound system that Caroline liked but had never heard, love me like you do or something by Ellie Golding, Caroline enjoyed it. She thought to herself how she'd been so wrapped up in everything over the past few weeks it had been so long since she listened to any up to date music.

Caroline and Enzo looked at each other now and then as they relaxed in comfortable silence and enjoyed the ride, Enzo reached his hand over the back of Caroline's chair with the other hand placed on top of the steering wheel as he drove, he looked totally content.

"So when was the last time you went to the beach?" Caroline quizzed Enzo.

"When I was a small boy I think, this may come as a bit of a shock to you but us vampires aren't huge fans of the sun." He teased her holding his hand up next to his mouth pretending to whisper to her.

"Seriously! Wow.. And so.." Caroline held up her hand and wiggled it in his direction "we have daylight rings dummy." She laughed.

"Yeah but still, it never been on my list of priorities.. But I'm quite looking forward to seeing you in your bikini" he raised his eyebrows at her and laughed. "..though I'd be more excited to get you out of it." He added quietly.

Caroline playfully hit him on his chest as she sat back and relaxed, as Enzo cruised down the road approaching the beach.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat on the sand with elena and Bonnie, soaking up the Rays and talking as the guys went to get ice cream. As soon as the guys were out of earshot, or so elena thought, she turned her attention to Caroline

"So.. Spill!" Elena laughed.

Caroline coolly pulled her sunglasses down from her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said innocently.

"Oh come on! It's written all over your face and the two of you are looking at each other differently, what happened!?" Bonnie piled on.

Caroline pulled her sunglasses up and looked at the two of them and didn't say a word but gave them a suggestive look and tipped her head.

"Oh my god! You totally did it!" Elena squealed.

"I knew it! Something was definitely up when we dropped you off last night, I was getting serious sex vibes." Bonnie said teasingly.

Caroline didn't even bother to argue with the pair she just rolled her eyes and laughed, putting her head in her hands.

"Okay never mind me, what about you two and the Salvatore brothers? Elena.. What's going on with Stefan?.. And Bonnie.. What the hell happened when you and Damon dropped us off?"

They both turned their attention to bonnie..

"Nothing is happening with me and damon! We're just friends!" Bonnie insisted.

Bonnie knew the real reason was that he knew about her secret and she had no one else to talk to about it. In the club damon had instantly recognised the name Bennett and Bonnie got her witchy vibes about him too. He wasn't the usual type of person she would be friends with but given the circumstances she game him a shot, she wasn't exactly ready to tell anyone what she was it was all still pretty new to her and plus she didn't want anyone thinking she was crazy.

"Yeah whatever.." Elena teased. "So what does this mean, are you and Enzo like a thing now?" Elena said turning her attention back to Caroline.

"I dunno, we haven't really discussed the whole 'what does this mean?' Thing yet.. But I like him.. So I'm just going with the flow." Caroline said casually to drive the conversation away from her.

"You did not just say 'going with the flow'" Elena teased "I totally see you two together." She said mater of factly, and lay back down on her towel to try and catch some sun.

Caroline looked around to try and see what was taking the guys so long with their ice cream.

At an ice cream cream truck not too far away Enzo was smiling to himself after hearing her speaking about him.. "I like you too." He whispered to himself on the off chance that she was listening.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The gang relaxed on the beach with their ice cream, Enzo had come over and sat behind Caroline while he handed her hers and planted a kiss on her temple, obviously not caring about keeping their secret, everyone suspected they were together anyway so Caroline didn't complain, may as well just be out with it. He sat back and Caroline followed, leaning with her back against his chest as she dug into her ice cream. Elena gave Caroline a suggestive look saying 'I told you so' and Caroline just rolled her eyes and relaxed on Enzo.

"Okay.. I'm going for a swim." Elena announced while standing.

Everyone but Caroline and damon followed.

"Coming for a dip sweetheart?" Enzo leaned into Caroline's ear and whispered.

"I'll be there in a minute, haven't finished my ice cream." Caroline giggled.

With that everyone ran towards the water leaving just Caroline and Damon.

"So what's going on with you and my buddy Enzo then blondie?" Damon asked playfully turning to Caroline.

"What is with everyone asking me that today." Caroline said quietly. "I don't know yet, it's only been a whole 3 days." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, go easy on him.. He's a good guy and he's had a rough time of it." Damon said sincerely.

Caroline looked round to Damon and gave him a small smile appreciating him caring from his friend, she hadn't seen the serious side of Damon yet.

"We just need some time." Caroline confessed.

"Well you've only got eternity right." Damon teased, obviously choosing now to talk about the vampire thing, this had been the only time they'd had the chance to bring it up since last night.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Damon quizzed her.

"Just over a month." Caroline replied.

"Wow, you're a baby!" Damon laughed.

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed. "What are you like a million?"

"Been dead since 1864.. You do the math." He said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, you're older than Enzo."

"Yep, turned by a girl I was in love with.. Shocking twist my brother was also in love with her and he's been a vampire since 1864 too, go figure."

"Turned for love huh? Did it last?" Caroline inquired.

She locked eyes with Damon for no more than a second before he broke the gaze and looked down with a pained expression.

"Nope… But that's a whole other story." Damon said staring off into the distance.

"At least you know who turned you." Caroline said sarcastically.

"How can you not know who turned you?" Damon turned and asked confused.

"Damned if I know." Caroline said with a sigh, she figured since she was going to be spending lots of time with her new vampire buddies they should at least know the truth.

"It was like I was human one day and a vampire the next. The only possible thing I can think of is compulsion.. But that's impossible." Caroline sighed again.

"That's weird." Damon said with a confused look plastered across his face. "We'll figure it out." He said assuringly, giving Caroline a sympathetic smile.

She was relaxed with him and happy to be seeing his compassionate side, the only remarks from Damon toward her had been sarcastic and cheeky, she was enjoying the caring Damon a lot more, though she suspected it was only because they were alone, he would put his sarcastic front straight back up around company.

"I hope so." Caroline smiled back before standing up and heading towards the ocean and Enzo.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Nightmares

**I am so sorry this took so long to update I've been super busy with a new job and stuff but I've just got a couple of days off and decided to get caught up on this, going to try and get another chapter done tomorrow for you guys. Thank you for all the comments they make me want to write more often so please review I love reading them. I think it's a bit early for an original just yet, but then again I've been known to change my mind on a whim ;) loved writing this chapter, starting to really get to know Enzo a bit more I think, so hope you enjoy and please review I wanna know what you think!**

Caroline and Enzo sat blissfully in Enzo's car as the two sat side by side driving down a country road. They were off to Damon's house for an after party and Caroline was totally content and relaxed.

Enzo sat with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand over the back of Caroline's seat, stroking her shoulder with his thumb from time to time, which sent shivers down Caroline's spine every time he done so, but she never batted an eyelid, God forbid She gave Enzo the satisfaction.

Her mind drifted as she relaxed back in her seat taking in the country view, from what she understood Damon's house was somewhere in the English countryside and it would take a while for everyone to drive there, she and Enzo took his car and the others made their way in Damon's car like they had earlier that morning to the beach.

Her mind drifted back to the day she and Enzo had just spent together and she spent the drive trying to comprehend how much had happened in the short time the pair had known each other, it was all such a whirlwind and she had barely thought about home since meeting him, there was something about him that made her feel so comfortable, maybe it was the vampire thing, although she didn't feel the electricity with Damon or stefan, she decided not to think on it too much and just to go with it, there was just something different about him unlike any man she had ever met. Caroline banished her control freaky have to have everything figured out right now thoughts and let her mind drift back to their day at the beach.

"Don't you dare!" She warned in a high pitched voice as Enzo playfully lifted her up in the water.

"I love it when you use your angry voice" Enzo teased holding her up in his arms making it well known what he was about to do.

"You're Impossible!" Caroline giggled as she begged him not to throw her.

Enzo let go throwing Caroline into the water and laughing, watching the water where she disappeared for her to reemerge and probably punch him.

Caroline rose from the water coughing and spluttering, but she didn't look angry, she may in fact have been laughing.

"Im gonna kill you!" She giggled splashing water at him.

Enzo beamed a boyish grin and pulled her towards him enveloping her in his arms, he wouldn't throw her this time, he just couldn't remember a time when he was this happy.

The two kissed as he held her so her feet weren't touching the ocean floor, neither of them now cared about public displays of affection as everyone had assumed they were together now, confirmed by their cuddling in the sand earlier.

Caroline was totally at peace, she neither could remember a time when she was this happy.

Caroline smiled to herself thinking about their day together and was abruptly pulled from her daydream as the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion. She looked up at it and wasn't surprised in the least if she was honest, this was exactly the kind of house she imagined Damon living in. She was looking at the huge lawn with a large Victorian style mansion placed on it, the house looked like it could sleep at least 10 people. Caroline glanced back at Enzo who was looking up at the house and smiling.

"Havent been here in years." He said quietly.

Enzo smiled at Caroline then jumped out of the car excitedly and had made his way round to open Caroline's door before she ever realised he had. She stepped out and noticed that damons car was already parked in the driveway in front of enzos which meant that everyone was already here and we're most likely already drinking. Everyone seemed totally up for getting drunk, the girls especially since they weren't working until Monday and had nothing to do tomorrow, and neither did Caroline although she always felt slightly on edge drinking around the girls, like she was going to blab all her secrets or something if she got too much alcohol in her.

Enzo took Caroline's hand and the two walked towards the front door.

"Ready for this?" Enzo looked down at Caroline as the two stood on the front porch about to go in.

"It's just a drink." Caroline said looking up at him, slightly confused about him asking if she was ready for a few drinks in a friends house.

Enzo smiled to himself like he was recalling a happy memory "you've obviously never been to a party in damons house."

Caroline gave him a small challenging smile, "I'm sure I'll manage." She said sarcastically.

He smirked back and her and grasped her hand tight as the two strode forward into the house. They walked straight ahead towards the noise, everyone had started without them.

"Drink!" They heard a group of voices shout at once. While approaching the living room the pair encountered everyone sitting on couches surrounding a table full of bourbon, and they appeared to be playing drinking games and were totally enjoying it. Upon their arrival Caroline and Enzo met the eyes of everyone as they turned to greet them.

"There you are! What did you walk here!?" Damon said loudly over the music.

Caroline asked herself if she was up for this like Enzo had asked, why the hell not? When was the last time she had played a drinking game? Forever ago. Everyone was having fun and Caroline was going to be one of them.

"What're we drinking?" Caroline asked playfully to the group as she slipped her jacket off and made her way towards the table full of booze, her remark was met by a cheering and laughter from the group as she picked up a bottle of bourbon from the table to get involved in whatever crazy drinking game everyone was playing. Enzo rubbed his hands together and laughed as he also made his way towards them taking a seat on the couch next to Damon shortly before Caroline followed and sat next to him and swung her legs over his while sipping a bottle.

"Okay, the game is never have I ever.. I say never have I ever.. Kissed someone.. And if you have.. You have to do a shot.. Got it?" Elena said while lifting a shot to her mouth in demonstration for the group, although Caroline was sure that every person in the world knew how to play never have I ever.

The game went on and on, everyone got the boring questions over with forcing everyone to drink more and more, the group laughed and laughed as the questions grew more and more obscure and they were all getting to know each other's darkest secrets. Caroline giggled with Enzo when he drank and they talked quietly to themselves as she got to know him better finding out he had done things like woken up and not known where he was and got so drunk he'd passed out, things she wasn't really that surprised by but found endearing.

"Okay..never have I ever.. Bitten someone." Damon stated.

Caroline chocked on her mouth full of bourbon she had drank before he said it, the group laughed but all the vampires in the room knew exactly what he was doing. Stefan gave his brother a warning look but Caroline and Enzo laughed and enjoyed the private joke, everyone else just thought Damon was being a bit kinky in his questions.

Enzo nuzzled his head into Caroline's neck and made growling noises playfully pretending to bite her and she giggled.

He took his shot although none of the other vampires in the room had the guts to.

**Xxxxxxxx**

It was getting late and everyone was getting drunk and slouchy, lounging on the couches with less energy than earlier in the night, Damon's party had definitely lived up to the legendary expectations she had, Caroline hadn't laughed as hard as she had in years and she felt extremely comfortable and close with everyone in the room, Enzo in particular, seeing him reminiscing and bonding with his friend Damon was something Caroline loved to watch, she rarely seen that side of him.

Bonnie had passed out on the couch and stefan and Elena were all cuddled up gazing into each other's eyes as Caroline lay blissfully with her legs on top of Enzo's as he chatted to his friend on the chair nearby.

"Okay, I'm going to bed.. Spare room is down the hall.. Try to keep the noise down." Damon said pointing down the hall looking at the two of them suggestively for a beat before Enzo kicked him and he laughed and headed towards the stairs, stumbling a little in his drunk state.

"Think we're gonna hit the hey as well.. I'm exhausted." Elena said tiredly smiling at caroline before walking away towards the stairs with Stefan's arm wrapped around her.

"So looks like it's just me and you sweetheart." Enzo said softly and sweetly, he sounded tired too. Everyone was tired, they hadn't stopped all day.

Caroline's eyes felt heavy, her neck all of a sudden was having trouble supporting her head and she was about to fall asleep on the couch.

She looked up and met Enzo's sweet gaze. "I don't know if it's the day at the beach of the booze.. But I could really use that spare room right about now."

"As you wish my sweet." Enzo smiled at her before grabbing her under her legs with one hand and the other wrapped round her back and lifting her and walking in the direction of the bedroom. Caroline let out a small giggle but was too tired to play, she thought maybe both of them were as she noticed Enzo's sleepy eyes looking down to hers.

He put her down when they got into the room, it was pretty plain but beautiful and old fashioned like the rest of the house, a large dark wood bed sat in the middle of the room and Caroline headed right to it, taking off her dress as she walked leaving her in her underwear. Enzo watched her as he removed his jeans too, but the sexual tension wasn't there like it had been the other night, they were both just very comfortable with each other and very tired too.

"I don't have pjs" Caroline pouted playfully turning on her heel to face him.

He pulled his top over his head and readjusted his grip before sweeping it over Caroline's head making it fall over her body down to the top of her thighs. She giggled and placed her arms through the sleeves and looked up at him.

Enzo planted a kiss on her lips, he slowly placed his hands in her hair as she wrapped hers round his back pulling him close. His kiss was passionate and hot, but it was different from last night, slower and more passionate. When they kissed last night all the built tension was released all at once in their lips but this was slower, each of them taking their time to enjoy it without the burst of need.

In that moment nowhere to be found was snarky, sarcastic, cheeky Enzo, no sexual built up tension, no throwing the other against a wall or pulling of hair, this was real.

The two parted their lips, and looked at the other, he looked down at her with so much awe in his eyes as he grazed her cheek with his thumb.

"Let's get to bed" Enzo said in his low sleepy voice as he swept a hair away from Caroline's face.

When they had crawled into bed Caroline lay in the crook under enzos arm with her head on his shoulder and he lay on his back and pulled her in tight, this was becoming Caroline's favourite place in the world, she felt totally safe.

Enzo let out a big sigh as he relaxed on the bed, sleeping in other people's houses made him slightly nervous, keeping the night terrors under control was harder in an unfamiliar bed but pulled caroline tight and relaxed knowing she was next to him, he looked down at the blonde beauty below him and thought what had he done to get so lucky and met her, and what the hell would he have been doing if she hadn't wandered into his life all mini skirts and snarky comebacks.

"Thank you for a lovely day at the beach, Caroline." Enzo said in his low sleepy voice as he closed his eyes.

Caroline smiled to herself and and glanced up at him through her lashes, she could barely keep her eyes open she was so tired.

"Told you the beach is fun, still gonna get you back for throwing me in the ocean though." She said quietly her eyes also closed, though she was smiling ear to ear.

"Can't wait love." He growled.

Caroline got an uneasy feeling when he called her that, like it had happened before, you know that eerie feeling you get, never mind.. She was too tired to care, nuzzling herself closer to Enzo if it was even possible, Caroline drifted to sleep quickly, of of those fast sleeps that feels like your gone before your head hits the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline woke with a jolt.

She was confused for a moment and didn't know where she was, but soon realised and sat up on her elbows, Enzo was fast asleep with messy hair and pursed lips looking hot as all hell, she smiled to herself and realised she had woken because she was hungry.

Hopping out of bed caroline was on a mission to find a midnight snack, surely damon would have some blood knocking around here somewhere. Caroline walked along the hallway running her fingers along the wooden panels covering the walls, looking around she realised this really was a beautiful house.

The silent solitude of the house being asleep gave caroline a minute to herself to breath, everything had been so fast paced she felt like she hadn't had a moment to herself in weeks, so she sad down on a step on the edge of the living room, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It's amazing how calming a little minute to yourself can be when you take a breath, sometimes it's what you need to just get everything in perspective and sort out your muddled brain. Caroline was happy, this new chapter of her life in which she was embarking upon was truly exciting and she felt good, considering how bleak her circumstances were a week ago, things were looking up.

Amidst her peaceful quiet time Caroline heard a stir in the room she had just left her sleepy guy, at first she thought he was turning in his sleep or something.

Caroline's head snapped round.

The sound that caroline then heard coming from the room she would never forget, never had she heard a noise that contained so much pain and hurt.

All she could hear was enzos deafening scream bellowing out from the slightly open door.

He screamed for it to stop, to please stop, and rambling screams with no words filled with heartbreaking agony.

"Enzo!?"

**cliffhanger! Haven't done one of those in a few chapters!**

**what are we thinking, how cute are carenzo?I wanna know what you want to see more/less of in future chapters, any shippings that you love that could be incorporated?**

**Who do we want to make an appearance next?**

**tell me!**

**love you all x**


	9. Chapter 9 - New Declarations

**HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! **

**So I know this took ages and I am extremely sorry, not gonna bore you with the details I've just been extremely busy, so chapter 9 is here and it is a good one! Lots of getting to know about Enzo's past and the two of them really growing as a couple, and we get to see a little bit more of Damon and Enzo's friendship which I love. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, I love reading them, feel free to tell me what you want to see more of or if there's any more characters you want to include in upcoming chapters. I really enjoyed getting back into this story its been a while.**

The screams that Caroline heard echoing from the guest room made every hair on her body stand on end, all the air left her lungs and her heard pounded as she was running back to the bedroom.

Caroline pulled to a halt in the bedroom door panic painted all over her face to catch a glimpse of what was going on. His screams were clearer now, he was screaming in pain and for it to stop, his voice sounded like he may have been crying… oh my god, a nightmare. Then he said her name. It sent a shiver down her spine and she leaped forward and ran towards the bed and sat next to Enzo full of panic. Caroline put her hands on his bare chest and tried to calm him and wake him.

'Enzo!? Enzo!?... Wake up I'm here..." she started to cry at his pain.

She shook him to rescue him from his pain and eventually his eyes snapped open. He looked so confused and didn't seem to know what was going on, his face wore a pained expression and was wet from tears and his body drenched in sweat, his breathing hectic as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Caroline.

"You left…" he said with panic between breaths. "You must have left…"

"I got up to get a drink, I'm here… I'm not going anywhere." Caroline said rubbing her hand on his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief and his body visually relaxed.

"You're here." He said confirming it to himself.

He then sat up and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her chest and squeezing tightly, Caroline reciprocated and wrapped her arms round him placing her hand on the back of his head and resting her chin on top of his head. She rubbed his head with her hand and tried to sooth him, he was soaked in sweat but she didn't care. His breathing was still all over the place but he seemed to be coming back to reality and she could feel his speeding heart rate slow down.

"I was so scared." He whispered into her body, so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"It's okay, I'm here." She soothed him.

He pulled his head back and looked at Caroline, in that moment he was so thankful for her, she was slowly saving him from his torturous past, I mean the mere fact that she left the bed caused him to have a night terror. He was totally bewitched by her and was amazed by how she could calm him down so quickly.

Caroline looked down at him and in that moment realised how much she cared for him, his pain had created such pain for her and she didn't even know the reason behind it, she just knew that she didn't want him to be in any sort of pain, she wanted to take care of him. She brushed his face with her thumb wiping away a tear away, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. Enzo grasped her even more tightly when he felt her lips press against his, she was perfect and she was his, he was never letting go of her.

As Enzo calmed the two lay back down on the bed, Enzo on his back and Caroline snuggled in under his arm with her head on his chest, she lightly grazed the skin on his chest back and forth and it had a totally relaxing effect on him, he reciprocated by rubbing his thumb up and down her arm, and the two just lay there in the aftermath of what had just happened, happy to be with each other.

"Are you feeling better?" Caroline whispered.

"I've never felt more relaxed, sweetheart." He said in that low husky way.

The two were quiet but Enzo knew they would have to talk about what just happened and Caroline didn't want to push him, he knew that was why she hadn't said anything yet and he liked the fact that she wasn't pushy. He was terrified though, he had never told anyone about his years at Augustine, the daily mutilation and torture were something he was having a hard time forgetting about, as evident by his recurring vivid nightmares of being butchered by every mean imaginable.

In a moment of courage Enzo spoke up, she hadn't asked but he wanted to share his life with her and so if they had a chance at a future together he had to be honest with her.

"It wasn't the same nightmare as it usually is…" Enzo whispered.

Caroline's eyes shot open, he was opening up to her. She had to be careful not to say the wrong thing, but her mind was running overtime with unspoken questions. She moved her head so she could look up at him, he wasn't looking down at her, his eyes were pointed straight up at the ceiling, this was obviously a hard topic for him.

Enzo's heart was pounding, but he continued.

"Well it sort of was, but you were there…"

Caroline listened intently not wanting to push information out of him, she continued to rub her hand on his chest.

"It's always the same memory… this one particular day the doctor was in an especially foul mood and as always they would take it out on us. Have you ever heard of the Augustine's?"

Caroline's eyes fluttered as she tried to think, but it didn't ring any bells.

"No, I haven't" she said softly.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"They're this society of doctors that know about vampires, they use us to experiment on for research, they are mainly interested in our healing abilities, and that's where I was."

"You mean you were locked up and tortured!?" Caroline blurted out with pain in her voice before she could stop herself.

"For many years." Enzo said quietly.

"Anyway… in the nightmare he was cutting me open and having his fun testing how far he could push me before I would die and come back, it's just the pain I remember. He would cut out parts of me like my eyes or…" Enzo's voice caught in his throat and he was obviously in pain recalling the memory.

"Stop, Enzo… you don't have to go on, this is obviously horrible for you, I hate seeing you in pain…" Caroline's eyes were filling with tears from his torture, she didn't want him to recall it if it meant him hurting.

"But I do…" Enzo said intently, sitting up manoeuvring his body and Caroline's so they were sitting on the bed facing each other, he had to let her in, and she had to know how much she had changed his life.

His face was wet with tears again and Caroline wasn't far behind him, it was totally and completely apparent how much each cared for the other in this moment. Enzo sat legs crossed and Caroline kneeled before him, she held his hands in hers and he went on with his story.

"So like I said… this time it wasn't the same… you were there…"

"It hurt so much, day after day... I could hardly bare it, but I looked up and you were standing in the room with me."

"I screamed for you to help me, but you couldn't… then you turned and walked away."

Caroline squeezed his hands tighter and moved closer to him tears now on her face.

"…and you have to understand this… the pain of you walking away from me was worse than the torture, a million times worse. I would do it all again if I thought it would lead me to now. Here. With you." Enzo said in his upset state, grasping Caroline's hands to his chest and looking deep into her eyes.

The pull in Caroline's chest was totally heart-breaking, the thought of him in so much pain.

"I would never have left you Enzo, I'm not going anywhere." Caroline looked into his eyes and whispered to him with so much love in her voice as she moved even closer to him if it was even possible.

"I've never told anyone about that time Caroline, but you need to know how much you've changed my life. I look happy to an onlooker but before I met you I was in a dark place, like I had been since the 1950's…

"You're so full of light and I don't have nightmares when you're by my side. You're like an angel, the purest heart amidst the darkness."

Her heart was bursting and she felt like she had known the man before her for a million years, he had gotten under her skin and into her heart in the short time they'd known one another. Since she was already crying and they were already down the rabbit hole, she thought he needed to know how much he had changed her life too.

"Are you kidding me… when I met you I had just been chased away from home, was on the run, newly turned vampire with so many heightened emotions and feelings I had no idea how I was even going to begin to build a life. I was in so much pain before you barged into my room. You've changed my life in a million ways too, you're the light to my darkness."

Enzo looked at her in awe, how could she possibly be so perfect.

"And also… I think im in love with you." Caroline whispered with a small giggle.

Enzo's eyes shot open. Holy shit. Did she just say that? Enzo's heart was beating hard in his chest.

"Caroline Forbes, I've been in love with you from the day I burst into your bedroom and you scolded me." Enzo's childlike grin was totally infectious, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him, the two could not have been holding on to each other any tighter.

They both breathed deeply, and were in a state of total ecstasy. Who would have thought a mere five minutes before they were both blubbering like idiots. It was like a huge weight had been lifted, like the dark bubble they were in in the middle of the night with no one else around made it easier to say what they were both feeling.

Caroline leaned back and rested her forehead against his. Her leaping onto him in an embrace had left her astride him while he sat still with his legs crossed on the bed.

"What now?" Caroline whispered with a giggle.

Enzo looked up at her, the woman he loved, all messy hair and puffy eyes… she was truly the cutest thing on the planet, and couldn't think of a better way to remember this moment. He tightened his arms around her and smiled his boyish most genuine smile as he clasped the back of her head and brought her lips to his.

Caroline happily reciprocated his kiss wrapping her arms round his neck and playfully pulling him back with the weight of her body so she landed with a poof on the bed, and he landed on top of her.

The two laughed playfully before their lips met again, this time it was different, not so playful this time, it was deeper, more serious.

His hands wandered down her body, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt she wore, he quickly pulled it over her head leaving her in her underwear. He then let his mouth wonder down to her breasts where he expertly reached underneath her and unhooked it, pulling the straps over her arms and freeing her breasts. He sat back on his heels for a moment admiring her before he got back down onto her so they were eye to eye.

They had had sex before, but now it was different, the first few times had been all about speed and lust, ripping each other's clothes off "I have to have you right now" kinda sex. This was romantic and passionate, slow, taking the time to appreciate each other kinda sex, that they had never had before.

Caroline trailed her hands all over his chest and through his hair, dipping her head back into the bed appreciating the slow torture he was giving her. He gently explored all over her body, down past her sternum across her stomach, down her thighs and back again, she couldn't take the heat.

Enzo dipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and slid them down her thighs at a frustratingly slow pace, Caroline looked down at him and had got too caught up in his teasing exploration that she hadn't even realised his boxers were off.

Enzo made his way back up her body at the same rate he had the first time until they were nose to nose, he got hold of her hands and pinned them to the bed above her, manoeuvring so he could hold them with one hand he used the other to get into position between her legs.

Caroline's heart was pounding, Enzo's heart was pounding, they were nose to nose, looking into each other's eyes with anticipation, but there was no hurry, neither of them were going anywhere.

Slowly, but ever so satisfyingly, he pushed himself inside her and let out a low growl in his throat, he was using both hands now to restrain Caroline to the bed, she was pinned there, helpless, totally at his mercy, but she trusted him entirely.

She groaned as he picked up the pace, he let go of her hands and she wrapped them around his neck.

"Hold on, sweetheart." He growled.

He then grabbed her behind her back and lifted her up so that he was kneeling on the bed and she was astride him.

She had never done it this way before, but oh my god it felt good. She was totally enveloped by him and had forgotten that they were not in their own house or alone for that matter, Caroline let go and started to move on top of him, he matched her rhythm perfectly and they were getting close.

Caroline started to moan more loudly, she may in fact have been about to wake up the whole house, but she didn't care.

Enzo growled between his teeth at her reaction but put his hand over her mouth to stifle the moans as to not wake anyone up and ruin their middle of the night sex bubble.

"Come on, darling." He said as he thrust into her even harder.

Him doing this only turned Caroline on more, what is it about sex when there's a slight chance of getting caught, a rush of adrenalin maybe that makes it so much hotter. Caroline could feel herself building and Enzo was getting close too, she had seen it many times now. She too put her hand over Enzo's mouth to stifle his moans, the two of them were at the brink, Caroline couldn't hold back anymore and let herself come, this was by far the most intense one so far, it rippled through her body over and over and she clung onto Enzo with shaky legs and harsh breathing while he dug his hands into her and groaned loudly into her hand.

The two collapsed onto the bed and lay on their backs breathing loudly and deeply.

"Oh my god…" whispered breathlessly with the biggest grin on her face.

"I know…

Bloody hell, the suns coming up." Enzo said looking towards the beam of light getting in through a crack in the blackout curtains.

"What now?" Caroline giggled.

"Breakfast?" Enzo turned to her and smiled still out of breath.

Caroline whipped her head round to look at him.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed and rolled over towards him and their lips met once more.

"I'm so happy I met you." Caroline whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "You have no idea miss Forbes." He said holding her head between his hands.

"Now come on… lets go get breakfast." She beamed before hopping out of bed.

Enzo watched her walk across the room naked and smiled with his hands behind his head.

"Come on!" Caroline giggled excitedly, as she slipped her dress on from the night before.

"Coming, my love." He whispered to himself as he made to follow his blonde beauty to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat next to her man in his car as the two drove down the beautiful country road back from Damon's house. She smiled to herself as she thought about their morning together.

_"I'm really happy that you two are in the honeymoon phase and all… but next time remember you're in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing, so you might wanna keep the noise down." Damon said with a mischievous grin at the breakfast table._

_"Oh my god, Damon!" Caroline squealed, and threw a muffin at him which hit him on the shoulder._

_"Ouch." He said sarcastically._

_Elena and bonnie were still asleep, obviously their human tolerance didn't make it so easy to wake up from a drunken comatose state, which was pretty good for the rest of them because they could speak freely about the vampire thing, this was actually the first time all the vampires had been together without any human ears, Enzo sat next to Caroline and Stefan sat across from them with Damon, they all had a good laugh about the night before and of course Damon was scolded for playing the "never have I ever bit someone" question during their drinking game._

_As the pair set to head home, Caroline headed out the door while Enzo said goodbye to Damon. Caroline turned to look at them and pulled her hair behind her ear and listened in to what they were saying, she only did it to see if everything was alright, Damon had his serious look._

_"I heard you screaming last night… don't tell me it's still happening?" Damon said worriedly._

_Then Enzo turned to look at Caroline lovingly._

_"Not anymore." He responded with a grin._

_Damon knew exactly what he meant, it was a girl who had pulled him from his dark period a while ago, in the end it didn't work out, but their relationship was enough to distract him from his pain._

_Damon then pulled Enzo into a hug and looked genuinely pleased for his friend._

_"Im so happy for you man." He said warmly._

_They pulled out of their embrace and Enzo smiled at his friend before slapping him on his arm as he walked towards his girl waiting in the doorway. _

_Caroline was totally content as she watched her man approach her, he kissed her on the cheek when he reached her._

_"Let's go, sweetheart." He grinned, and they did._

As the two approached the hostel together they walked hand in hand like two regular people in love, Caroline had never been so content in her life, for once everything was going perfectly and nothing was going to spoil it. Enzo walked Caroline to her door and opened it for her.

"Home sweet home" he grinned down at her and kissed her sweetly.

"Such a gentleman. Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She beamed, happiness was oozing out of her, she couldn't keep it in, she was genuinely and truly happy.

"If I take you in there you'll never get out to meet Elena for lunch." He grinned mischievously. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered, and pulled her hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

"I guess you're right, what are we doing tonight?" she giggled.

"It's a surprise." He said with the expression of an excited five year old.

"Okay mystery man, see you later." She said sweetly before he gave her one last kiss and walked off towards his room.

She stood there and watched his door close behind him and she sighed a huge sigh before twirling on her heel and going inside her room. Looking around she realised how much had changed since she was last in here, the beach, the drinking, the nightmare… she shivered at the thought, but then there was the declaration of love, and the sex that followed… wow… she still hadn't come down from that cloud yet.

As she wandered into her room she distracted herself from her whirlwind life by deciding to choose an outfit for lunch with Elena. As she rummaged through her suitcase trying to choose something she made a mental note to properly unpack soon, she was still living out of this god damn suitcase, but then she thought that unpacking was so permanent and that would mean she wasn't going home… she hadn't thought about home in a while and it made her sad.

She was distracted by a piece of paper that had fallen out of her suitcase during her careless rummaging. Caroline was kneeling on the floor now and when she picked it up she realised what it was. Oh my god. She hadn't looked at it in a while but it still made all the hair on her body stand on end.

The piece of paper had on it a drawing of her next to a horse, with a message at the bottom…

"THANK-YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY, KLAUS"

It was the one shred of evidence that contained his name, Caroline held on to it in the hopes of one day finding this Klaus and asking him why he abandoned her, the picture brought such confusing and cloudy thoughts to her head like she could almost remember where it came from, but this was probably the millionth time shed looked at it and she was yet to remember a thing. She stared down at the picture and realised she hadn't thought about her mysterious sire since meeting Enzo, which was good, she didn't need the hassle, her life was finally going amazingly and she didn't want it to end.

Caroline was startled by a deep voice coming from behind her.

"I see you kept my drawing." A man said in a low husky voice, similar to Enzo's but somehow totally different, his voice was filled with so much promise.

She froze.

What?

She whipped her head round to see a handsome rugged fair haired, stranger standing in her doorway with a sweet smile on his face but a sparkle of danger in his big blue eyes.

She was stunned to silence with a million things filling her mind as she looked up at the man before her, she stood to her feet and turned to face him, looking down at the drawing and then to him.

"Klaus…" it was barely a whisper.

"Hello Caroline."


	10. Chapter 10 - New Creators

**Hi everyone! So sorry its been so long i've just been super busy and haven't had the chance to get back into this, have had lots of uni stuff to do now and am working all the time too :( but here it is! chapter 10, this is a biggy, i know some of you are wanting klaus back and some are wanting caroline and enzo to stay together for longer, i'm in between at the moment myself and can't decide which couple i love more! So if you want klaroline comment ant tell me, and if you want Carenzo tell me! maybe i'll have to go with a majority vote here :) anyway let me know what you think of this one i hope you all enjoy it and you can always private message me if you have any questions or anything you want to say but don't want to leave in the comments section. **

"Don't be scared sweetheart." he said sweetly, registering the fear on Caroline's face, which was completely normal considering he had compelled almost every memory of him away a few months ago.

She may not have been excited to see him, she didn't even know who he was, but klaus's heart was pounding. He hadn't seen her in what felt like an eternity and his world had been dull unworthy of living since he left her that day. The memory of their last goodbye was freshly engrained in his memory, her begging him not to leave and to take her with him, it had been stuck in his head from the moment he had to tare himself away from her, but all that stood between the love of his life coming back to him was for him to look into her eyes and bring it all back.

Klaus stepped one step further into the room towards her.

"Stop." She said holding her hand up cautiously.

Caroline was terrified, if this the man who made her like this? The man who left her alone. Her head was fuzzy and she didn't know why she was having an overwhelming rush of feelings taking over her body, but that didn't make them any less real. Who is this man and how did he find her. Caroline was frozen in shock and confusion, she didn't know anything other than the fact that she was frightened, and didn't want this stranger coming any closer.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and his face changed from one of amusement to one of hurt, he hadn't been entirely sure how she'd react to seeing him again, but the fact that she was so afraid of him felt like a blow to the chest, "oh caroline if you'd only let me come closer i can take it all away" he thought. If only he could just compel back the memories this reunion would be magical, if caroline knew for a second the amnesty of her feelings towards the man standing infant of her then she would leap into his arms in a second, but thats the thing, she had no idea of who he was never mind how much she was in love with him not so long ago.

Caroline and klaus were absolutely infatuated with each other not so long ago and unbeknownst to her the only reason she was the way she was, was because she had decided that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him and her lifetime wouldn't be long enough, but here she was standing in front of him without even a fraction of the love she deep down felt for him, she had no idea how if she would just stop being afraid the man she begged not to leave her would come back to her in a millisecond.

And so there they stood with the immensity of their love pilled solely on Klaus's shoulders.

Caroline plucked up the courage to speak to him, she wanted answers. That is after all what she had wanted to do whenever she found this man.

"You're Klaus?" she said shakily.

"The one and only sweetheart." he smiled mischievously.

"How did you find me?" Caroline whispered.

"You're not as hard to find as you think, love. You always said you wanted to come here to London" he trailed off as he walked towards her window and looked outside "…so when your mom said you ran away where you'd never be found, i knew you'd have come here for a fresh start… and I learned what happened with your parents, I am so sorry Caroline." He said genuinely.

Caroline was suddenly filled with anger.

"Don't say things like that… you don't know me!" she said loudly and forcefully.

"It may seem strange to hear but I know you extremely well, you once told me I knew more about you than you'd ever told anyone before." he said quietly turning his attention to her, she was still scared and her voice was shaky.

"What're you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." she said confused, still angry and a whole bunch of other emotions overcoming her, her eyes started to fill with tears, from what she didn't know.

"Yes you have, Caroline." he whispered.

"You made me like this…" Her eyes were full of tears and they begun to fall onto her cheeks.

"…and you left me…why would you abandon me without any answers, why would you turn me into this?" Caroline choked back tears, seeking the answers she needed from this man.

Klaus's heart broke at her confusion, he had to leave her he had no other choice, it was for her own safety, he took a few steps closer so he was standing in front of her now, not caring for her fear, he needed to be near her and she needed to remember him. He reached out and grabbed her hands, she resisted slightly but she was so upset and he had to hold her.

"Caroline… i never wanted to leave you alone, it wasn't by choice sweetheart…" he said putting his hand on her face and wiping away a tear while she looked at him.

"…I had no other choice than to make you forget about me, it was for your own safety." he pleaded with her.

"You made me forget? you compelled me?" she looked up at him confused.

"Yes Caroline, I compelled away all the memories of me, thats why you're so confused about seeing me here, but i promised i'd come back for you when it was safe for you, and i have. And I made you like this for love Caroline, so we could spend eternity together, I know it does't make any sense right now but it will if you just let me give you the memories back, sweetheart." Klaus was now holding her head in his hands and looking down at her wanting nothing more than to kiss her but she was so confused and he didn't want to overstep.

"So we were in love?" she asked quietly still confused about the whole thing.

"We _are_ in love." He corrected her.

"But I'm not in love with you…"

Klaus felt the world fall away from his feet at that moment and it was like someone had ripped the heart from his chest, he knew she didn't mean it because he had made it this way, but just hearing the words from her mouth made his whole world fall apart in a second.

"…I'm in love with Enzo."

There it was.

That was the fatal blow to the chest that was his undoing, she was in love with someone else. He immediately felt anger for whoever this man was and wanted to kill him… but how could he? This wasn't caroline's fault, she's the most beautiful, amazing woman on the planet, how could she not meet someone. In that moment he now knew what it meant to be heartbroken, pain literally shot through his chest when he realised what his life would be like if he were to lose her, but what was he supposed to do, bring back her memories? she would still be in love with someone else. He felt like collapsing to the floor at her feet and begging her to stop loving him.

"I'm _afraid_ of you."

No. No Caroline don't be afraid. She had said that to him once before and it hurt as much now if not more, the memories came rushing back through his panicked mind.

_Klaus had just returned from New Orleans, his happy place, where he would go when his life wasn't going anywhere and it always managed to make him happy and relaxed. Somehow on this trip he wasn't feeling any better and it was because of her, he couldn't get her out of his head and he knew now that he'd met her he would never be able to forget her, and his trips to New Orleans or anywhere else for that matter would never be as satisfying without her by his side._

_"__Everybody thought you were gone for good." Caroline made polite chit chat at the sight of him again._

_"__Its true… but i never meant to leave without saying goodbye." Klaus looked round to her as the two walked side by side through the woods._

_"__You don't owe me an explanation." Caroline stopped walking making him turn to face her. "You're moving on, by all means just…go." she said._

_"__But thats just it, isn't it? See i never had any intention of moving on." he looked up at her. "The truth is i've tried to stop thinking about you… and i can't." he said honestly._

_Caroline exhaled and walked past him brushing his right shoulder._

_"__Come to New Orleans…" He pleaded. "What're you afraid of?" he called after her._

_Turning on her heel Caroline whipped her hair behind her and tuned to face Klaus._

_"__You!… I'm Afraid of you." She confessed._

Tears started to make their way to Klaus's eyes, this was all too real, as soon as he brought her memories back she would remember their love and this wouldn't hurt anymore, this was all just a too real reminder what his life would be like had they not fallen in love.

If only she was aware of how much she terrified him too, he was totally terrified, of what she could do to him, of the power she had over his world and how little control he had over his own happiness, it was totally dependent on her, and that scared the shit out of klaus. He felt like he was losing her.

"You terrify me Caroline Forbes, but i can't live without you now." he pleaded quietly.

In that moment Caroline pulled his hands off her face and stepped away from him.

_No. Caroline you don't know what you're doing._

Klaus was panicking, she was in love with another man he had no idea how this would effect things when he brought their love to light, what would she say… who would she choose? he didn't know what to do, bring her memories back or leave, he could always make her forget again and leave her to be happy. _No. _Klaus was a selfish bastard and he needed her. Everyone always says she must be a special girl to make Klaus's cold heart beat, his heart does not beat for her… it pounds. And that it was, banging against his chest like it was trying to get out.

Caroline was so confused, she couldn't look at him because she felt like if she kept looking at him she might just succumb to his words and fall in love with him, she could feel that there was something there, but she just couldn't remember him at all, perhaps taking away the memories doesn't take away the feelings, did she love him? She loved Enzo, she didn't know the man standing in her room, but he compelled away the memories, maybe if he made her remember everything would be clearer, but did she want to remember? her life was going so well right now remembering a past life she knew nothing about might make everything turn to shit. What was she supposed to do, the apparent love of her life was here who she doesn't know and the man she confessed her love to less than 12 hours ago is 2 doors away.

"I'm so confused." she said quietly to klaus.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." Klaus said in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't know if i love you, but I do know that my life is just picking up right now. I'm a new vampire and I'm learning and I'm scared and I'm finding myself. Will you bringing back my memories get in the way of that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

He thought to himself for a minute, her feelings would be there forever laying under the surface of her emotions, now wasn't the right time to bring himself back to her, caroline had never been on her own without friends or parents telling her what to do, she had just got a taste of freedom and she needed to go out and do whatever it is she wanted with it.

"Caroline i do know that without a shadow of a doubt that you are in love with me. And I you. Before i met you i spent a thousand years thinking about nothing but myself, and then without wanting to or meaning to, I found you.

"All of a sudden i wanted so much more with you than i had ever wanted for myself. I never wanted love, but with you i craved it. If i brought back your memories you would without a doubt leap into my arms and welcome the love of your life back into yours, we are eternity caroline, we are the end game.

"I can tell your not ready to have me back right now, and thats okay, because i'll wait, go out and enjoy yourself, discover who you are without me and i'll be here when you have.

"Go and be whoever you want to be, and when you've decided, I'll take you. Wether you're still the light to every dark or if you've succumbed to the allure of it, if you want me i'll take you. I'm going to leave for now, but i'll be back for you when you're ready, after all…" he smiled, "We only have forever".

Caroline looked up at him as he walked towards her, she felt more calm now and relieved that she had met the man who turned her and although she still didn't remember it happening or have any memories of him, she had his account of why it happened and she knew he wasn't an evil creature who abandoned her with nothing, he loved her. Little did caroline know that her feeling of relief was short lived and she wouldn't remember this either.

Klaus reached caroline and leaned down towards her face, his eyes were full of tears when he reached her and was struggling to compel himself out of her mind for the second time when all he wanted to to was tell her to remember everything so he could kiss her again. He had been waiting to kiss her for a long time, but he would just have to wait a bit longer.

Caroline knew what he was about to do.

"Do you really have to make it go away again?" Caroline's eyes were tearful and although she barely knew him, she didn't want all she'd learned today to be gone again, and she didn't want his face to be gone from her memory either.

As he focused his eyes on hers, the temptation to bring it back was there, and he lingered for a second before deciding he was doing the right thing.

"Caroline.. I want you to forget that I was ever here today, you came home and fell asleep, when you wake up you're going to go about your day as planned, I was never here… and i always want you to feel safe, because you don't know it, but i'll always be looking over you, and when you're ready i'll be back, and i'll remind you of how great love can be. Goodbye, sweetheart." Klaus planted a small soft kiss on Caroline's lips, and like that he was gone, and caroline was sleepy.

Caroline lay down on her bed for a nap, and drifted off to sleep, and it was like nothing had ever happened.

**So... what do we think?**


End file.
